Never Not Be Friends
by Padme-Amidala
Summary: *Chapter 3 uploaded 15/8* Rachel lives in Pennsylvania, Ross lives in New York. Reilly is 13. Reilly: (looks at him) I don’t need a dad, all I need is Mom. And she needs me, but I’m stuck here, and I hate that!
1. Never Not Be Friends Trailer

Trailer for Never Not Be Friends  
  
  
  
V.O. A mother and a daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Girl: (In a sweet, joking voice) Good morning, mother!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Don't call me that it makes me sound old!  
  
Girl: (laughs too) You're not old though.)  
  
  
  
V.O. A woman without a job.  
  
Scene: Rachel's sitting in a café talking to two women]  
  
Woman1:.So I told him, Jim if you don't get your but in here now, your grounded for a week. ((a different kind of grounded!) Rachel and the other woman laugh)  
  
Woman2: So how's they job hunt going, Rach?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I've got an interview this afternoon, I don't have much hope though.  
  
Woman2: (shakes her head) You'll find something.  
  
Rachel: Right, there's about as much chance of that happening, Mel, as there is of me being able to afford a house!  
  
V.O. And a girl without a father.  
  
Boy: Oh my god, your Mom is cool! She's letting you skip class?  
  
Girl: Yep! She's the best Mom ever!  
  
Boy: Is your dad like that?  
  
Girl: (slight pause) I don't have one  
  
V.O. Who were happy.  
  
[Scene: Rachel's apartment. Rachel and girl are dancing about the room to some music in their dressing gowns, laughing]  
  
Woman: (O.S.) Be quiet in there!  
  
(Girl and Rachel stop, but keep laughing)  
  
Rachel: Sorry Mrs Gates! (Rachel and girl keep laughing)  
  
V.O. And never wanted to be separated.  
  
Girl: (smiling, and nods her head once) As long as we've got each other.  
  
Rachel: (continuing) Well be fine. (they both laugh)  
  
V.O. But something happened in the past.  
  
Rachel: (looking down) When I found out Ashley had leukaemia.I.I felt like I'd failed her, like.like I'd failed Reilly because she didn't have her real dad.  
  
V.O. That could change everything. (Sad music plays in the background)  
  
Rachel: (V.O) I'd failed both my children, you have no idea what that feels like.  
  
(A Bathroom. Rachel comes in, and pushes the door, not shut. She sits on the toilet and looks unsurely at the knife. Then looks at her wrist, taking a breath, she slowly lowered the knife towards it)  
  
(A hospital. Doctor: (takes a deep breath) Your mother slit both wrists and there's a possibility she took an overdose of pills (Girl wipes at the tear running down her cheek) Um, have there been any problems at home?  
  
Girl: (looks at him) Just a few, personal things.  
  
Doctor: (nodded) All right, um, do you have any other family we could contact to look after you?  
  
Girl: (shakes her head) No. Mom's all I got)  
  
V.O. But her dad's out there.  
  
(Girl: So, what's his name?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, and takes a deep breath) Okay, you know he lives in New York, his name is Ross Geller, he's a palaeontologist.  
  
Girl: Huh?!  
  
Rachel: (laughs at her reaction) Yeah, I know!)  
  
V.O. And she's forced to stay with him. (An office.  
  
Girl: (shocked) They're wanting me to go and stay with my dad?)  
  
(Ross: Uh, it turns out she has a daughter, Reilly.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel has a daughter!  
  
Monica: Oh my god.  
  
Ross: And she's mine!  
  
V.O. Against her own will.  
  
(Ross' apartment.  
  
Reilly: (just glares at him) Don't worry, Mom'll be taking me home in a few months, then I'll be out of your life like I never existed (closes the door)  
  
V.O. David Schwimmer.  
  
Ross: You left, without even telling me you were pregnant. Pregnant with 'my' daughter! I missed 13 years, of her life because of your selfish decision!  
  
V.O. Jennifer Aniston.  
  
Rachel: (upset, hurt and angry) Don't judge me, Ross!! You have no idea, what I've been through since I found out I was pregnant!  
  
V.O. and Natalie Portman:  
  
Girl: I don't need a dad! All I need is mom, but I'm stuck here and I hate that!  
  
  
  
V.O. In a story of trust.  
  
(Rachel: Reilly, give him a chance, he's a great dad.  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) I don't trust him.  
  
Rachel: (rolls her eyes) You don't trust anyone, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) I trust you. I got you. (firmly) I don't need him. Not anymore.  
  
Rachel: Honey.  
  
Reilly: No Mom. When I needed a dad, I had Garry. I don't need a dad anymore, and I never will!  
  
Rachel: (firmly) Reilly, you will always need a dad.  
  
Reilly: Then why'd you run away from him?! If you hadn't of done what you did last month, I probably would have never have met him anyway!)  
  
V.O. Friendship.  
  
(Reilly: (smiles at him) You're a great friend, you know that? You've really helped me out the past few months.  
  
Boy: (smirks) So that's what friends are for? (pause, pretends to think) What're boyfriends for, then?  
  
Reilly: (hits him in the stomach with his pillow))  
  
(Gril: (sighs) Uncle Ross found $100 missing from his wallet and I took the blame.  
  
Reilly: (shocked) Livy, that was me!  
  
Livy: I know, but.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Livy  
  
Livy: I was just trying to help.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, and smiles a little) Thanks.(pause) But it isn't fair for you to do this.  
  
Livy: (raises her eyebrows) Since when was life fair?  
  
Reilly: (thinking back on her life) Um.well it's not, but, I can make this fair.  
  
Livy: You really want to have to explain why you took the money?  
  
Reilly: (thinking about it) No. (pause, looks at her) You ever need me to do anything for you just tell me, okay?  
  
Livy: (smiles) Sure.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at her for a minute, before hugging her))  
  
V.O. Forgiveness.  
  
(Ross: How could she do that Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (looks at him) Who?  
  
Ross: Rachel! How could she not tell me she was pregnant?!  
  
Chandler: (closes the album and puts it down) She was probably terrified, Ross. You know Rachel.  
  
Ross: No, I thought I knew her. (pause) Now I have a thirteen year old daughter who hates me.  
  
Chandler: She doesn't hate you Ross.  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) She shoulda told me, I woulda helped her.  
  
Chandler: (sighs) You do know you're gonna have to see her soon.  
  
Ross: (looks at him) I don't even know what I'm gonna say to her. (stands up, he has tears in his eyes) I hate her so much right now.  
  
Chandler: (rubs his shoulder (friendly way!)) Ross, you know this is the sort of thing Rachel would do, and that's what you fell in love with.  
  
Ross: I've always loved her.but (looks at him) Let's just say while you and Monica were dating, she ran off pregnant, then fourteen years later you find out you had Livy and you go through all this. Would you be able to forgive her?  
  
Chandler: (takes a deep breath, then slowly shakes his head) No.  
  
Ross: (looks down, then up) I don't know if I can forgive her for this Chandler. I really don't.)  
  
V.O. And Love.  
  
(Ross: I never stopped loving you)  
  
V.O. Never Not Be Friends.coming soon.  
  
(Scene: Ross' apartment. Ross and Rachel are kissing softly) 


	2. Part One

Never Not Be Friends  
  
Disclamer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Bright Kauffman and Crane productions.  
  
A/N: I'm not even sure if I'm going to finish this, but this is the fic so far.  
  
This Fic This fan fic is about Ross, Rachel and their little girl, Reilly. After Ross and Rachel broke up, she found out she was pregnant and ran away without telling the guys. Rachel and her live in an apartment in Pennsylvania. They have a great time together and Reilly looks at her like more of a sister (until she gets mad!) But when Rachel lost her job, things started to get harder, and finding money was hard.  
  
Okay a few things you need to know. Reilly is 13 years old in this, and it is mostly about her,(but more about R&R soon afterwards) Monica and Chandler ARE married (they got together soon after Rachel left) and have an 11 year old girl Olivia (Livy). Joey lives in his old apartment, Ross in the Ugly naked guys apartment and Phoebe in hers. This fan fic includes a lot of flashbacks.  
  
New Characters:  
  
Reilly is a tough kid, though she only starts to act like this near the middle when she's not with Rachel. She can be mean, selfish, stubborn and causes trouble. But she is also sweet and can be vulnerable. She's 13/14 in this story. Picture of Reilly: http://members.tripod.com/~missportman/pictures/np12.jpg  
  
Livy: is a shy, sweet kid, she has good grades at school but hangs out with the popular crowd. She's 12 in this story. Picture of Olivia: http://www.jenamalone.com/pics/ef/ef18.jpg  
  
  
  
*Part One*  
  
[Scene: An apartment. Rachel is sitting at a kitchen table eating some cereal. A young brown haired girl comes down the stairs in a dressing gown]  
  
Girl: (In a sweet, joking voice) Good morning, mother!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Don't call me that it makes me sound old!  
  
Girl: (laughs too) You're not old though.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shakes her head) So what have you got at school today, then?  
  
Girl: (rolling her eyes) Well I've got chemistry, that's all I'm saying!  
  
Rachel: (laughs again) Rye!  
  
Reilly: (laughing) What I hate it! It's soooo boring! (sits down at the plate infront of her and grabs the cereal box)  
  
Rachel: Are we still having that girls' night in tonight?  
  
Reilly: You bet! (pours milk in the cereal. Looks up at Rachel) You've got that interview today, don't ya?  
  
Rachel: (not looking too happy) Yeah (sighs) Don't know why I bother.  
  
Reilly: (rubbing her mom's hand) Hey, it's gonna be all right, Mom.  
  
Rachel: (looks up and smiles at her) Yeah.yeah it is.  
  
Reilly: (smiling, and nods her head once) As long as we've got each other.  
  
Rachel: (continuing) Well be fine. (they both laugh)  
  
Reilly: (taking a spoonful of her cereal) Mom.  
  
Rachel: (cutting her) Don't speak with you're mouth full, young lady.  
  
Reilly: (swallows) Remember that guy who gave you his phone number?  
  
Rachel: (eyes her) Yeah?  
  
Reilly: (grinning) Well, aren't you gonna call him? (cheekily) He was cute.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) I think I'll just enjoy single life for the moment, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, that's what you always say! You haven't been on a date since Cal!  
  
Rachel: Well I do!  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Oh, come on. Don't you feel just a little tempted to call?  
  
Rachel: Nope.  
  
Reilly: (teasingly) Not at all?  
  
Rachel: No.  
  
Reilly: Not just a teeny, weeny, little.  
  
Rachel: Okay, okay! Maybe a little.  
  
Reilly: Ha!  
  
Rachel: Ha!  
  
(They smiles at each other, and Reilly takes another spoonful of cereal)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Monica & Chandler's (yeah, they still live in the same apartment!=)) A girl is sitting there at the table dressed for school, reading a magazine and eating her breakfast. Monica comes out of the bathroom]  
  
Girl: Mom, is dad coming home today?  
  
Monica: Yeah, Livy, he'll be here when you get home from school.  
  
Livy: (breaks into a smile) He's been away for nearly three weeks!  
  
Monica: (smiling) Well, it's a good thing he's coming home today.  
  
Livy: (stands up) I gotta go (runs over and kisses her cheek) I told Becky and Kristen I'd be there at eight for band practise.  
  
Monica: (laughing) Yeah I was wondering why you were up before seven thirty!  
  
Livy: (turns and sticks her tongue out and smiles sweetly) Bye, Mom (leaves)  
  
Monica: (smiles and shakes her head, sitting down at the table)  
  
Ross: (enters) hey, Mon.  
  
Monica: (smiles up at him) Hey, Ross.  
  
Ross: (sits down) Livy looks happy.  
  
Monica: Yeah, Chandler's coming home today.  
  
Ross: (smiles) That explains it!  
  
Monica: (smiling) Yeah, they're really close.  
  
Ross: (grinning) Never thought Chandler would be that close to a kid huh?  
  
Monica: (grinning) Yeah, well, he's grown up a lot now.  
  
Ross: I know.  
  
Monica: So, you've got that presentation today, don't ya?  
  
Ross: Uh huh, yeah.  
  
Monica: (grinning) nervous?  
  
Ross: (quickly) No!  
  
Monica: (laughing) Yes you are! You are SO nervous!  
  
Joey: (walks in) Hey guys!  
  
Monica/Ross: Hey Joey.  
  
Joey: (sitting down) I'm going out with Kristy tonight.  
  
Monica: (smiling) Ooh the fifth date huh?  
  
Ross: Getting serious?  
  
Joey: (shrugging) I dunno.(confused) Don't seem like it, all we do is get dinner, go see a movie, make out and have sex!  
  
Ross: (smiles and shakes his head) Typical, Joey style. (Joey grins and nods his head)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Rachel's sitting in a café talking to two women]  
  
Woman1:.So I told him, Jim if you don't get your but in her now, your grounded for a week. ((a different kind of grounded!) Rachel and the other woman laugh)  
  
Woman2: So how's they job hunt going, Rach?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I've got an interview this afternoon, I don't have much hope though.  
  
Woman2: (shakes her head) You'll find something.  
  
Rachel: Right, there's about as much chance of that happening, Mel, as there is of me being able to afford a house!  
  
Woman1: Oh, don't be silly. It'll work out.  
  
Mel: Cathy's right, it took me months to find a job after I lost my first one.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shakes her head) I'm sure.  
  
Cathy: How's Reilly doing?  
  
Rachel: (shrugs) Just a normal teenage girl, not as bratty as some though. (they laugh) But she's doing great. Her grades could do better though.  
  
Mel: (smiles) Didn't you have low grades in high school?  
  
Rachel: (pretends to think) Why yes, yes I did.  
  
Cathy: (smiles) You know what they say 'like mother, like daughter'.  
  
Mel: I bet she's a hit with the guys, then. (they laugh)  
  
[Scene: A school corridor. Reilly and a girl, Hailey, are there. A cute guy walks past and opens a locker]  
  
Reilly: (to Hailey) Hey, it's the new guy.  
  
Hailey: He's so cute!  
  
Reilly: Yu huh!  
  
Hailey: (looks at her) So go over and ask him out!  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) What, are you crazy? I don't ask guys out! (grins) I flirt! (walks towards him. Standing beside him) Hey.  
  
Guy: (looks at her) Hey, there (smiles)  
  
Reilly: You knew here?  
  
Guy: Yep, just moved from Florida.  
  
Reilly: Hmm, bet this place is kinda boring compared to it, huh? (leans back against another locker)  
  
Guy: (smiles) Well, the girls are a lot nicer here. I'm Bradley Harvest, call me Brad.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Reilly Green.  
  
Brad: That's pretty (closes his locker) So, what you doing tomorrow night? Got any plans?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Nope.  
  
Brad: (smiling) You wanna go catch a movie?  
  
Reilly: (pretends to think about it, so she wouldn't appear too eager) Yeah, sure.  
  
Brad: So where'd ya stay?  
  
Reilly: (quickly) What? Oh.um.you know that building across from _____?  
  
Brad: Yeah?  
  
Reilly: I stay in apartment 16.  
  
Brad: (smiles) So I'll pick you up about six?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Yeah, sure (turns around and walks back over to Hailey)  
  
Hailey: (quietly) Well?  
  
Reilly: (grins and nods) Tomorrow at six! (they both giggle)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Outside a building. Rachel is coming out the door from her interview. She sighs, and walks towards her car, and drives to the school. It's lunch hour now]  
  
Rachel: (Gets out of the car, and looks around for Reilly)  
  
Reilly: (sneaking up behind her, jumps out on her) Boo!  
  
Rachel: (jumps) Rye you nearly scared the hell outta me!  
  
Reilly: (laughing) What are you doing here?  
  
Rachel: Well, seeing as your next periods are drama and geography, I thought maybe you wanted to take the rest of the day of and come shopping with me?  
  
Reilly: (breaks into a wide smile) Yeah, course! (Just then Brad comes over)  
  
Brad: Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him and smiles shyly) Hey Brad. Mom this is Brad, Brad this is my Mom.  
  
Brad: (smiles at Rachel) You musta been real young when you had her.  
  
Rachel: (smiles at him) Yeah well, not really. So, you taking Reilly out somewhere?  
  
Brad: (a little shyly) yeah, I was gonna take her to the movies tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: (smiles at them) Well then, I'll let you two make plans while I go tell the principle you're going for a 'dentist' appointment. (grins at Reilly and walks towards the school)  
  
Brad: (to Reilly) Oh my god, your Mom is cool! She's letting you skip class?  
  
Reilly: Yep! She's the best Mom ever!  
  
Brad: Is your dad like that?  
  
Reilly: (slight pause) I don't have one.  
  
Brad: (guilty) Oh, sorry.  
  
Reilly: No that's okay. I've never met him before. But you know, just me and mom. It's kinda cool.  
  
Brad: With a Mom like that it would be!  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Well, I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Brad: Yeah! I'll see ya later.  
  
Reilly: Bye. (gets into the passenger seat to wait for Rachel)  
  
Rachel: (comes out and smiles at Brad as he walks past. Gets in the car) Nice guy?  
  
Reilly: (looks over at her grinning) Yeah, he's just moved up from Florida. (they smile and Rachel starts the car and drives along the road) So what's up? The interview not go well?  
  
Rachel: (smiles and looks at her briefly) How'd you know?  
  
Reilly: (smiling, pulling a walkman out of her schoolbag) Well every time one of us are depressed or screw something up we usually go looking about the shops. Although we usually don't buy anything! (they giggle) Or like, if one of us do good at something we go out for an ice-cream. I'm going to listen to this now, okay? (puts her headphones on)  
  
Rachel: (smiles and turns at the corner)  
  
  
  
[Scene: A school corridor, Livy is walking quickly down the hall and out into the playground. A girl stops her]  
  
Girl: Hey Livy, where are you going in such a hurry?  
  
Livy: (keeps walking, with the girl walking beside her) My dad's coming home today, remember?  
  
Girl: (smiling) oh, yeah.  
  
Livy: I missed him, it's been nearly a month! (stops walking)  
  
Girl: Are you still up for that shopping trip?  
  
Livy: Yeah!  
  
(another girl comes over)  
  
Girl2: Hey Becky, hey Livy.  
  
Livy/Becky: Hey Kristen!  
  
Becky: You're coming shopping tomorrow, right?  
  
Kristen: I'm in!  
  
Livy: (looks at her watch) Okay, I gotta go, guys, I'll see ya tomorrow (quickly runs across the street and down an alley)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Monica & Chandler's. Chandler is sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Monica is making dinner]  
  
Chandler: (still reading) How's Livy been?  
  
Monica: (looks over and smiles) She misses you.  
  
Chandler: (puts the magazine down, and turns around to smile at her) Really? (Monica smiles and nods) Did you?  
  
Monica: (smiles again and walks over) Uh huh. (sits down next to him, he puts his arm around her and kisses her) I love you.  
  
Chandler: I love you, too. (kisses her again)  
  
Livy: (bursts in) Dad?!  
  
(Monica and Chandler quickly break)  
  
Chandler: (standing up) There's my little girl.  
  
Livy: (smiles and runs over to hug him) I missed you!  
  
Chandler: (kissing her head) I missed you, too! How's band practise?  
  
Livy: (smiles) It's great! Did you have fun?  
  
Chandler: (rolls his eyes) Work, work work!  
  
Livy: (laughs) Yeah, well.  
  
Ross: (coming in) Hey Chandler!  
  
Chandler: Hey!  
  
Ross: You just back?  
  
Chandler: Well, I got home about an hour ago.  
  
Ross: (smiles at Livy) Hey kiddo.  
  
Livy: (smiles back) Hey, Uncle Ross.  
  
Ross: So Chandler what are you doing tonight?  
  
Chandler: Nothing, why?  
  
Ross: Well, Joey and me have got three tickets to go to the Knicks game tonight, you wanna come?  
  
Chandler: (smiles) Yeah! I'm up for that!  
  
Ross: Great. (walks over to the cupboard and takes a taste of the gravy Monica was cooking. Screws up his face) I think this is burnt, Mon.  
  
Monica: (groaning) Oh no. (quickly turns the heat down)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Store. Rachel and Reilly are looking about the clothes]  
  
Reilly: (pulling out a black dress) Oh, this would look nice on you, Mom!  
  
Rachel: (looks at it) Yeah that looks nice. (pause and takes it) Well, I can't buy it but I can try it on! (they giggle) Now lets find something for you.  
  
Reilly: I'd rather try on jeans or something.  
  
Rachel: (pulls out a pair of jeans, with things written on it (Babe, I love Guys, etc.) in red and orange) What about these?  
  
Reilly: (smiles and looks at them) Yeah, those are really nice!  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Now we need a top. (they look about the tops)  
  
Reilly: (takes a T-shirt) Hey looks at this! (it's red with Babe written across it in yellow letters and cuts of just above the belly button) This would go with them!  
  
Rachel: (looks at it, and shrugs) All right.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Okay, let's go and try them on! (they walk towards the changing rooms giggling)  
  
Time Lapse  
  
(Rachel comes out from behind a curtain wearing the black dress)  
  
Rachel: Sweetie, you done yet?  
  
Reilly: (behind a curtain) Just a sec, Mom.  
  
Rachel: (smiles remembering the first time she let Reilly try clothes on herself)  
  
Flash Back  
  
(A different store. Rachel is standing outside a curtain, grinning)  
  
Rachel: Are you sure you don't need any help, Sweetie?  
  
Reilly: (behind the curtain) Uh huh, yeah, Mommy! (pause) Ow!  
  
Rachel: (sniggers) You sure?  
  
Reilly: (quickly) Yeah, I'm fine, uh huh!  
  
Rachel: (smirking) All right. (after a few minutes, a five year old girl comes out, a back-to-front dress on and her pigtails messed up. Rachel puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing)  
  
Reilly: Uh, help?  
  
Rachel: (bursts out laughing) C'mere, (they go back behind the curtain)  
  
Back to present  
  
Reilly: (coming out, smiling) Wow, you look really nice, Mom!  
  
Rachel: (smiling) Right back at ya.  
  
Reilly: (looks down and smiles, then looks up at Rachel hopefully)  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head, no) Sorry, Rye, we can't afford them.  
  
Reilly: (nods, knowing they're having money trouble, smiles at her) I don't mind. I mean, hey, I've got lots of clothes!  
  
Rachel: (rubs her shoulder) Lets get changed again and go and buy some things for tonight.  
  
Reilly: Like what?  
  
Rachel: Doritos, candy, nail polish, things like that.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) All right. (They both go behind their curtains)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Monica & Chandler's. Monica and Livy are there. Monica's writing something, Livy's watching TV]  
  
Livy: Mom?  
  
Monica: (looks at her) Yeah, honey?  
  
Livy: How come we live in an apartment? (Monica looks at her) No, I mean, why not a house?  
  
Monica: (shrugs) We like it here.  
  
Livy: (frowns) Why? How long have you lived here?  
  
Monica: (grinning) about, oh I don't know, 17 years?  
  
Livy: (eyes opening wide) Wow! (her eyes wander over to a picture sitting next to the TV. It of the gang in season 2.) That's Rachel right?  
  
Monica: (looks up, and nods) Yeah.  
  
Livy: How long did she live with you?  
  
Monica: (taking a deep breath) About, three years.  
  
Livy: (switches the TV off, and walks over, sitting next to Monica) Where's she now?  
  
Monica: (Puts her pen down, and pushes the paper away) We don't know.  
  
Livy: (confused) Why'd she leave?  
  
Monica: (takes a deep breath) Well, her and Uncle Ross used to go out.  
  
Livy: Huh?! Really?!  
  
Monica: (smiles) Yeah. (pause) But they broke up, and I guess Rachel thought it'd be better to go.  
  
Livy: (interested) I wanna know about this.How long were they going out?  
  
Monica: A year. Exactly! But Ross had liked her for ten years before that.  
  
Livy: Wow! How'd they get together?  
  
Monica: (taking a deep breath) This is a long story.  
  
Livy: I got plenty of time.  
  
Monica: (looks at her) A really long story. (Livy gives her a look) All right. In high school.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Monica: And then I got up one morning, she'd left a note saying she couldn't stay here anymore and thought it was better if she left. We haven't heard anything from her since.  
  
Livy: (takes a deep breath) So, you haven't even had a letter?  
  
Monica: She sent a Christmas card the first Christmas she was gone, you know to all of us.  
  
Livy: Think you'll ever hear from her again?  
  
Monica: (looks thoughtful, then shakes her head) fourteen years later, I don't think so.  
  
Livy: (pause) She sounded nice. But I do get what Uncle Ross meant when he said she ran from things when they got difficult.  
  
(Before Monica could reply Ross, Joey and Chandler walked in)  
  
Joey: Hey guys.  
  
Monica/Livy: Hey.  
  
Chandler: What're you two ladies doing?  
  
Livy: (before Monica could stop her) Mom was just telling me about Uncle Ross and Rachel.  
  
(Uncomfortable silence, while Ross glares at Monica)  
  
Chandler: (trying to ease the tension) Okay, guys lets just watch the football game.  
  
Ross: No, that's okay. I think I'm gonna go.  
  
Joey: Camon Ross, it's been fourteen years, you gotta get over it!  
  
Chandler: (giving Joey a look, to Ross) Yeah, c'mon lets just watch the game. (Joey and Chandler walk over to the couch, then look at him)  
  
Ross: Yeah, all right. (comes over and sits down)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Rachel's apartment. Rachel and Reilly are dancing about the room to some music in their dressing gowns, laughing]  
  
Woman: (O.S.) Be quiet in there!  
  
(Reilly and Rachel stop, but keep laughing)  
  
Rachel: Sorry Mrs Gates! (Rachel and Reilly keep laughing)  
  
Reilly: (plopping herself down on the couch) C'mon, Mom I'll paint your toenails.  
  
Rachel: (sits down, with her feet on Reilly's lap. Takes a bowl of popcorn off the table and puts in on her stomaching, eating some) When is Brad coming to pick you up tomorrow?  
  
Reilly: (starts painting her toenails) Six (looks up) Is that all right? Because if you need me I could always cancel.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) No, that's fine, Sweetie!  
  
Reilly: He seems really nice.  
  
Rachel: (smiling, but says in a motherly-way) Be careful, honey, guys aren't always what you think.  
  
Reilly: (looks up) Is that what dad was like?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, not expecting that) No, he.let's just say he hurt me a long time ago.  
  
Reilly: (finishes painting) What did he do?  
  
Rachel: (pause) I'd really rather not talk about it.  
  
Reilly: (taking a deep breath) Um.Mom? (Rachel looks at her) Can you tell me about him?  
  
Rachel: (keeps looking at her, then sighs) All right. (she gets up a walks into her room)  
  
Reilly: (confused) Mom?  
  
Rachel: (comes back, holding some pictures) Okay. (sits down next to Reilly and looks at them)  
  
Reilly: So, what's his name?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, and takes a deep breath) Okay, you know he lives in New York, his name is Ross Geller, he's a palaeontologist.  
  
Reilly: Huh?!  
  
Rachel: (laughs at her reaction) Yeah, I know!  
  
Reilly: What's he like?  
  
Rachel: well, I haven't seen or spoken to him for fourteen years but he was really sweet, a bit geeky at times, but really sweet. He has a son.  
  
Reilly: I have a brother?  
  
Rachel: (smiling) Yeah, Ben.he'll be about 15 now.  
  
Reilly: Are those pictures?  
  
Rachel: (looking at them) Yeah. They're one of me and my friends. We were all really close.  
  
Reilly: Yeah?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, we hung out every day, we did everything together ( smiles and picks up a picture) Here's us.  
  
Reilly: (smiling) Who are they?  
  
Rachel: (points to Chandler) That's Chandler.  
  
Reilly: Um, is he gay?  
  
Rachel: (laughs and shakes her head) No. A quality, right?  
  
Reilly: (embarrassed) Uh, yeah.  
  
Rachel: (pointing to Phoebe) That's Pheebs. (points to Monica) that's Monica (points to Joey) that's Joey (points to herself) that's me (points to Ross) And that's Ross, your dad.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him, then looks up at her) What did he do to hurt you?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her) It's a complicated thing, Rye.  
  
Reilly: (looks at the other pictures on her lap) What are those ones?  
  
Rachel: (picks up another one) That's us at the beach.  
  
Reilly: (smiling) Your hair's nice there.  
  
Rachel: (smiles back) Thanks. That picture was taken a few months before I left. (picks up another photo) Here's one of me and the girls.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at it) What're they like?  
  
Rachel: Oh they're great. Monica was my best friend from High School, she's a really clean tidy person, but she's really nice too. (shows another one) That's us again. (another one) That's the guys.  
  
Reilly: (grinning) How come Chandler and Ross are wearing suits, but Joey isn't?  
  
Rachel: (smiles at her) Well, Joey's an actor, the other two aren't.  
  
Reilly: (eyes opening wide) Joey's an actor? Has he ever been in any movies?  
  
Rachel: (frowning) I don't think so. (picks up another) Here's another one.  
  
Reilly: Looks like you had a lot of fun together.  
  
Rachel: (smiling) We did, (she picks up another picture) Uh.here's on of me and Ross.  
  
Reilly: (smiles a little) Where's that?  
  
Rachel: The coffee house, Central Perk. (smiles at her) The usual hanging out place for us. (another pic)  
  
Reilly: (looks at it weirdly) Um, a sailor's uniform?  
  
Rachel: (grinning) That's a long story too.  
  
Reilly: (raising her eyebrows) You two have loads of long stories don't you?  
  
Rachel: (smiling) Yeah we do. (pause) Well, that's all the pictures.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) You and Ross looked cute together.  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, realising she's not calling him dad) Yeah, I guess we did. (they smile at each other)  
  
Reilly: (pause) Remember Garry?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, surprised) Of course I remember Garry (pause) You remember much about him, I mean, you were only six when he left?  
  
Reilly: (smiles at her) Yep. You were with him for four years of course I do! (pause, already knowing) Why'd you break up with him?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her and shrugs) We just, you know, drifted apart, after Ashley.  
  
Reilly: (nods, then looks at her) I remember when he used to look after me while you went to work at night.  
  
Rachel: (looks at her) Uh, yeah, me too.  
  
Reilly: (curiously) What did you do?  
  
Rachel: (smirks) Don't worry not what you're thinking. (they laugh) I was a barmaid.  
  
Reilly: (eyes opening wide) You?!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) For most of my time in New York I was a waitress.  
  
Reilly: (the way Rachel would do it) Nooooo.  
  
Rachel: (they're laughing) Yep!  
  
Reilly: I can't imagine you doing that! Serving coffee.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shakes her head) Yeah, that was at Central Perk so I used to give the guys free coffee.  
  
Reilly: It sounded so cool there. Rachel: Yeah it was. (they look at each other and she smiles) I love you, baby.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) I love you too, Mom. (they hug and after a few minutes break it) Um.Mom?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, Sweetie?  
  
Reilly: Do you have a picture I could have of him? Please.  
  
Rachel: (smiles, stands and walks over to the counter where her purse is. She pulls out a picture, and walks back over) Here, (hands it to her)  
  
Reilly: (looks at it) Um.(smirking) what's he doing?  
  
Rachel: (laughs)  
  
Reilly: (smiles up at her) Thanks, Mom. (Rachel strokes her hair) So tell me about the guys.  
  
Rachel: Well, Phoebe's um, I think you'd get on with her the most.  
  
Reilly: How come.  
  
Rachel: Well, she's.I just.you just would.  
  
Reilly: (laughs)  
  
Rachel: (laughs) All right, Phoebe's.  
  
  
  
[Scene: Next morning. Reilly is sitting on the couch sketching something. The room is a mess from the night before]  
  
Rachel: (comes out of her room) Morning, sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (looks up) Morning, mom. (smiles, then goes back to her sketch)  
  
Rachel: (walks into the kitchen) You had breakfast?  
  
Reilly: (not looking up) Yeah, I had a sandwich.  
  
Rachel: (makes a cup of coffee) What're you doing today, then?  
  
Reilly: Mom, ( stands up and walks over to her, holding the drawing, she shows her it. It's a drawing of a dress) What d'ya think?  
  
Rachel: (looks at it, smiling) That's excellent, honey. (kisses her head)  
  
Reilly: (smiling) The idea just came to me in chemistry yesterday.  
  
Rachel: (smiles at her) You really better start paying attention in that class, your grades are practically rock bottom!  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) I hate it! It's boring! It's not like I need it if I'm gonna work in fashon!  
  
Rachel: Well, you must get that from me! (they smile at each other)  
  
Reilly: What're you doing today then?  
  
Rachel: (shrugs) Well, I'll probably go out and try to find a job! I'm unemployed and I hate it!  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Yeah, well. I'm going out, so I'll see ya later?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) All right.  
  
Reilly: (walks towards her room) I'll just put this into my folder.  
  
Rachel: (smiles after her)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Reilly is walking along a street. She stops next to a card store and looks in. After a few minutes she walks in]  
  
Reilly: (what she's thinking) All right, she's seven this year.  
  
(She walks towards a stand with Happy Birthday cards on it)  
  
Reilly: (picks up one with a seven on it and cats around it, the camera concentrate on a white one)  
  
Flashback  
  
[Scene: The camera is on a stuffed white cat (a toy!). The camera pulls back, Reilly is clutching it with her hands while her and a man are walking down a corridor in a hospital, she's about six]  
  
Reilly: (excitedly) Are we gonna see her?  
  
Man: (smiles down at her) Yep, but she's a little sick, honey, so you have to be quiet.  
  
Reilly: What's wrong with her, Garry?  
  
Garry: (looks at her) You wouldn't understand, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him with puppy eyes) I would.  
  
Garry: (takes a deep breath, then lifts her up, and sits on a chair with her on his lap) Okay, she sort of.uh, I don't know if you'll under.  
  
Reilly: I will! I ain't a baby!  
  
Garry: (pause) She has leukaemia.  
  
Reilly: (confused) What's that?  
  
Garry: (hugs her and kisses her cheek, you can see he's upset) Lets just go see her, huh?  
  
Reilly: (still hugging him) Okay.  
  
Back to  
  
Reilly: (standing, holding the card with tears in her eyes, she quickly puts it back. She takes a deep breath. Then, looks at another one. It has happy birthday written on it, then has a picture of a two rabbits and a butterfly on it)  
  
Flashback  
  
[A room: Garry and Reilly are there, with a nurse standing there. You can see a baby sleeping in one of those.baby things! She puts the cat down on a chair and quietly walks over]  
  
Reilly: (whispers to the baby) Hey there, baby. (pause) I'm Reilly.  
  
Baby: (gurgles at her, then smiles)  
  
Reilly: (smiles back, then whispers) Garry, she's smiling at me!  
  
Garry: (smiles and whispers back) You can put your hand in, Rye.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him, smiles, then looks back at the baby, putting her hand through the hole in the glass, and touches her hand, then whispers) Garry says you're sick. (Garry looks over) But you'll get better.  
  
Garry: (walks over and puts his arm around her)  
  
Back to  
  
(Reilly takes a deep breath, then puts it back and runs out the shop, tears a tear running down her cheek)  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Reilly: (sitting on a bench, with her head in her hands)  
  
Boy: Hey.  
  
Reilly: (looks up, it's Brad, smiles slightly) Hey.  
  
Brad: (sits down beside her, she looks ahead while he looks at her, he looks ahead as well) Nice day, huh?  
  
Reilly: (quietly) Yeah sure. (it's silent for a few seconds)  
  
Brad: (softly) You wanna talk about it?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him slowly) I.(pause) I don't really talk to people about it.  
  
Brad: (smiles slightly) You're a closed book, huh?  
  
Reilly: (smiles back a little) I guess you could say that. (looks down) I've never really needed to talk to anyone 'bout stuff (looks back at him) I got Mom.  
  
Brad: You and your Mom that close?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, we tell each other everything.  
  
Brad: (smiles, then looks down) Yeah.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) What?  
  
Brad: (looks at her) Nothing, just wish me and my Mom were like that.  
  
Reilly: What about your Dad?  
  
Brad: They're divorced, he's back in Florida.  
  
Reilly: (understanding) I know what it's like not to have a Dad.  
  
Brad: (takes her hand) I gotta go now, uh, you still up for that movie tonight?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) You bet!  
  
Brad: (smiles) Okay, I'll see ya later.  
  
Reilly: See ya, (he stands up and walks away. She smiles after him, then looks down at her hands)  
  
Flashback  
  
[Scene: Hospital, Reilly is sitting in a kid's care area drawing. There are kids around her playing]  
  
Reilly: (singing quietly to herself) I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night.  
  
Garry: (O.S.) Hey kiddo.  
  
Reilly: (looks up at him and smiles) Hey, Garry. Look (shows him a picture of a dress) Do you like it? It's not finished yet.  
  
Garry: (smiles) It's great, Rye.  
  
Reilly: (smiling) I've done more! (hands him a small pile of paper. He looks at them, while she finishes the dress she was doing)  
  
Garry: (look at them) These are really good, Reilly, I mean really good!  
  
Reilly: (smiles up at him) I wanna be a fashion designer when I grow up!  
  
Garry: (hands back the drawings) And I bet you will be!  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Is the baby better yet?  
  
Garry: (takes a deep breath) No, honey.  
  
Reilly: (frowns) Oh, but it's been three days!  
  
Garry: (sighs and stoops down beside her) Um, honey, do you remember when your Grandma got sick?  
  
Reilly: Uh huh. (pause) She went to heaven, but (pause) The baby's not gonna go there. Is she?  
  
Garry: (takes a deep breath) We, we don't know yet, honey.  
  
Reilly: (lowers her eyes, then turns around and starts drawing another dress. Softly) Okay.  
  
Garry: (lightly rubs her back)  
  
Back to  
  
(Reilly stands up and walks down the path, wrapping her arms around herself)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Rachel is sitting on the couch watching a video. It's a homemade one, it has Reilly's first steps, first bath, her 1st to 7th birthday parties and her 1st to 5th Christmas'.]  
  
Reilly: (walks in) Hey, Mom.  
  
Rachel: (turns around and smiles) Hi, honey (sees she been crying) What's wrong?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Nothing, (sits down beside her) What ya watching?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, uncertainly) Your tape.  
  
Reilly: (leans against her) Can I watch it with you? Rachel: Sure. (they watch it, it's Reilly's second birthday, the guests aren't there yet )  
  
Rachel: (on camera, she's holding Reilly, sitting on the couch) Yes, you're a big girl now aren't you.  
  
Reilly: (giggles) Uh huh, Mommy! Me big!  
  
Rachel: (kisses her head) Time to open your presents now, Sweetie?  
  
Dr Green: (O.S. he's behind the camera) Time for presents.  
  
Reilly: (back to present) What're you doing tomorrow, Mom?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her) Nothing, why?  
  
Reilly: Well, I've got the stables, but if you want you can come down and we can go for a ride on Dana and Chase?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Yeah, sure what time?  
  
Reilly: Well I go down there at about 8 to clean the stalls, brush the horses and stuff, so you can come down about 11.  
  
Rachel: (smiling, she hugs her) So what were you upset about?  
  
Reilly: (looking at her) Mom, really, I don't wanna say.  
  
Rachel: (unsurely) All right. (sighs and hugs her)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe are there]  
  
Chandler: (to Phoebe) Did you have fun in Miami?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, yeah! It was so fun, Little Chandler, Leslie and Frank Jr. loved it! And I met this really cute guy, Allan.  
  
Monica: (smiling) Really? What was he like?  
  
Phoebe: So cute! He took me down the beach one night, and had this little picnic set out for us.  
  
Monica: Aw, Phoebe that's so cute! I wish I had a guy that did that. (Chandler looks at her, she looks at him, then smiles at him) But no one can compare to you, Honey, (kisses him)  
  
Ross: (comes in) Hey guys. Hey Pheebs! (they hug) Have a nice time in Miami?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! I met this.  
  
Chandler: (interrupting) Really cute guy, Allan.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, you met one, too?!  
  
Ross: (sits on the chair) Sounds fun.  
  
Monica: So, what did you do? When did you meet him?  
  
Phoebe: (rolls her eyes) Okay, what we did? Take a guess. And I met him on the third day I was there. (pause) So what happened here while I was away?  
  
Chandler/Monica/Ross: (bored again) Nothing.  
  
Phoebe: Aw, you should have come with me. (they look at her like 'You didn't ask!')  
  
Joey: (walks in) Hey guys (sees Phoebe) Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: (turns around) Hey, Joey!  
  
Joey: You're back (hugs her) Did you have a nice trip.  
  
Phoebe: (breaking it) Ye.  
  
Chandler/Ross: She met a really cute guy, Allan.  
  
Phoebe: (looks at them) Hey!  
  
Livy: (comes in carrying two shopping bags) Hey Guys.  
  
All: Hey Sweetie/Hi honey/Hey  
  
Livy: (sits on the couch)  
  
Monica: What did you buy, honey?  
  
Livy: I got that top we were looking at last time and some hair things.  
  
Chandler: I thought you just bought 'hair things' last week?  
  
Livy: (nodding) I did.  
  
Chandler: (looking at her) Then why did you buy some today?  
  
Livy: (shrugs) You can never have too much, Dad.  
  
Chandler: (rolls his eyes) Yeah.  
  
  
  
[Scene: Two days later, Monday. Reilly is walking along the street again, with her school bag and stops for a few seconds outside the shop before going in]  
  
[Scene: Rachel's apartment. She's sitting on the couch, looking at a picture we don't see.  
  
Rachel: (sighing, a tear running down her cheek. Whispers) 7 today.  
  
[Cut to: Card store. Reilly is standing in the birthday card section. Looking at them. She slowly picks up one.]  
  
Reilly: (sighs. The card has 'Sister' written on it)  
  
Flashback  
  
[Back to the hospital room. Reilly and Garry are there. It's continued from the second flashback]  
  
Reilly: (whispering) I'm your sister. (pause) Mommy's sleeping, but when she wakes up the doctor is gonna take you to see her.  
  
Garry: (has his arm around her)  
  
Reilly: (turns and looks at him) Can we go and see Mommy now?  
  
Garry: (smiles) Yeah, all right. (she smiles and walks over to pick up her cat, while he looks back and whispers) Hey, Sweetie. You hang in there okay? I love you.  
  
Reilly: (opens the door) Garry!  
  
Garry: (quickly turns around) Shh! (he walks over and they go out the door)  
  
Back to  
  
Reilly: (pulls out some money from her pocket, she didn't have much, she turned and walk up to the counter to pay for it) Can I have this (puts it on the counter, a lady takes it)  
  
Lady: That'll be $1.50  
  
Reilly: (hands her some money) Thanks.  
  
Lady: Thank you.  
  
(Reilly picks up the card the walks out the store.)  
  
  
  
[Fade to. Rachel walking into her room. She pulls a bag out from under her bed, and put it on the desk. She pulls out a card in an envelope with Ashley written on it]  
  
Flashback  
  
[Hospital room: Rachel, Garry, Reilly and they baby are there. Rachel's in a bed holding the baby, Reilly's sitting on the bed next to her and Garry's standing behind her ]  
  
Reilly: What're you gonna call her?  
  
Rachel: (smiles at her) We haven't thought of anything yet. (looks at Garry) But I like the name Marie.  
  
Reilly: What about Ashley Marie? (looks at them both)  
  
Garry: (smiles) Ashley, huh?  
  
Rachel: (smiling) I like it.  
  
Reilly: (excitedly) Me too! I like it too!  
  
(Rachel and Garry laugh)  
  
Rachel: (kisses her head, then kisses the baby) Yeah, I like Ashley.  
  
Back to  
  
Rachel: (wipes at the tear slipping down her cheek) I miss you, baby. (pulls something else out the bag. It one of those beanie babies. It's a little dog. She puts them back in the bag and leaves)  
  
  
  
[Cut to: Reilly walking out of another store carrying a bag. She's walking towards a cemetery. She stops at the gate, surprised. The camera turns and we can see Rachel kneeling at a grave. Reilly, smiles slightly, then turns in the other direction, walking off. We stay with Rachel]  
  
Rachel: (sitting in front of the grave which is under a tree) Happy Birthday, Sweetie. (on the grave is a few cards, which have been ruined because of rain, and there is 7 dirty beanies) I got you a puppy this time. (pulls out the beanie she had, and put it in between a polar bear and a elephant, then take out the cards and puts it next to it) I love you, baby. (a tear slides down her cheek. She stays there in silence for a few minutes) Reilly'll probably be here to see you soon, I know she comes here sometimes. (kisses her fingers, then puts it to the grave stone, and whispers) Bye. (slowly gets up and walks away)  
  
  
  
[Fade to: Reilly sitting on a bench outside the school. Classes had started but she didn't bother going in]  
  
  
  
[Cut to: Inside a classroom. Brad is sitting there looking bored, he looks out the window and sees Reilly]  
  
Brad: (looks at her for a second, then looks at his teacher and raised his hand) Miss Flexure?  
  
Miss Flexure: Yes, Bradley?  
  
Brad: Could I please be excused for a minute?  
  
Miss Flexure: (rolls her eyes) Next time please go to the toilet before class.  
  
Brad: (smiles embarrassed, then walks out. He walks down a corridor, then walks out the doors, slowly approaching Reilly) Hey.  
  
Reilly: (quickly looks up) Wh.why aren't you in class.  
  
Brad: Saw you through the window.  
  
Reilly: (takes a deep breath, then looks away)  
  
Brad: What's wrong?  
  
Reilly: Nothing, just.nothing.  
  
Brad: You sure?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him and snaps angrily) Yes! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong!  
  
Brad: (surprised) Okay.all right, I'm sorry.  
  
Reilly: (just looks at him, then looks away) I can't say.  
  
Brad: (sits down beside her, and lightly puts his arm around her) Well, I'm here if you ever can.  
  
Reilly: (nods, then looks at him) Thanks.  
  
Brad: (smiles) No prob.  
  
Reilly: (quickly looks away) You didn't need to come out here.  
  
Brad: (moving a little closer to her, with his arm still around her) I wanted to.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) I.  
  
Brad: (slowly leans in and kisses her)  
  
Reilly: (kisses him back for a second, then pulls back) I gotta go.  
  
Brad: (lowers his eyes) Yeah, I'm sorry.  
  
Reilly: No, that's okay. I just need to do something.  
  
Brad: (smiles slightly) Uh, see ya around?  
  
Reilly: (confused) I thought we were going out tonight?  
  
Brad: (smiles) Yeah, I'll come get you around seven?  
  
Reilly: All right (stands up) Bye.  
  
Brad: See ya.  
  
(Reilly walks out the school gates and crosses the road)  
  
  
  
[Cut to Cemetery: Reilly is at the grave]  
  
Reilly: Hey sis (smiles slightly) Happy birthday. (Pulls a box out the bag, and opens it, there's a little blue and pink bear made out of flowers in it, she puts it down on the grave, then opens the card and puts it in front of it) Mom told me about my dad last week. His names Ross Geller and he's a palaeontologist. (pause) Mom says he was really sweet, but I don't get why she left him. She said he did something to hurt her (pause) We, uh, haven't heard from your dad in a while, but I bet he still comes here. I miss you. (pause) I'd better go, I haven't been to school today. Love you. (stands up and walks away. The camera rests on the grave stone 'Ashley Marie Carter Died on the 11th April 2001 May She Rest In Peace')  
  
End of part one 


	3. Part Two Trailer

"With the anniversary of her daughter's death approaching, Rachel isn't handling things well.  
  
( Reilly: I'm really worried about her Brad. Brad: It's gonna be fine)  
  
"But things take a turn for the worst  
  
(A tear runs down Rachel's cheek, and she quickly wipes it. Then looks at a small pocket-knife lying on the table) (Reilly: Mom!)  
  
"When Rachel ends up in hospital, who'll look after Reilly?  
  
(Doctor: do you have any other family we could contact to look after you? Reilly: Mom's all I got)  
  
"But she's forced to go and live with her dad  
  
(Mrs Fraser: It would be better for you to go and stay with you dad. Reilly: The dad I've never met? While my mom stays here sick?! He doesn't even know I exist! Mrs Fraser: This is the only option. Reilly: (firmly, with tears in her eyes) No) ( Reilly: I don't wanna leave you here when you're sick. Rachel: I need to know you're all right)  
  
"The friends take in the news  
  
(Phoebe: Rachel has a daughter! Ross: And she's mine! Monica: Oh my god! You have a daughter.)  
  
"But will Reilly accept him as a dad? (Reilly: Hey Ross) (Reilly: He doesn't know anything about me!)  
  
"Find out in part 2 of Never Not Be Friends" 


	4. Part Two

Part 2  
  
[Fade to: Four months later. Reilly and Brad are now going out. Rachel and Reilly are running really short on cash. Rachel hasn't been taking it well, and the anniversary of Ashley's death coming up, makes it worse. Rachel's apartment. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Reilly: (appears, coming out her room. She's wearing a mini skirt, a tank top and little strappy shoes. Opens to door, it's Brad) Hey, Brad (smiles)  
  
Brad: Hey (kisses her)  
  
Reilly: Come in just now, I still need to do my hair. (he comes in)  
  
Brad: (looks around) Your Mom not here?  
  
Reilly: She's in her room.  
  
Brad: Oh (then whispering) She any better?  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head, whispering) I'm real worried about her.  
  
Rachel: (comes out her room, quickly smiling when she sees them) Hey guys.  
  
Brad: (smiling) Hey Miss Green.  
  
Reilly: I'm just gonna go do my hair, all right. (walks towards the bathroom)  
  
Rachel: (smiles at Brad, then walks into the kitchen) Do you want a drink or anything?  
  
Brad: No, I'm good. (pause) So.um.how have you been? With the job hunting and everything?  
  
Rachel: (groans) Oh, I give up, I can't find anywhere.  
  
Brad: (confused) Um, why did you quit the job in Paris anyway?  
  
Rachel: Well, Rye was two, but had been born here, so I decided I'd rather have her grow up where she was born. Although the two years in Paris were quite fun.  
  
Brad: (smiling) Yeah, I've been there before.  
  
Reilly: (comes out with her hair in a French roll) All right?  
  
Brad: Yep, you ready to go?  
  
Reilly: Uh huh (walks up to Rachel and kisses her cheek) I'll be back before 11, okay?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Bye Sweetie, bye Brad.  
  
Brad: Bye, Miss Green.  
  
(They leave. A tear runs down Rachel's cheek, and she quickly wipes it. Then looks at a small pocketknife lying on the table. She slowly picks it up and turns around walking into the bathroom)  
  
________________________________________-  
  
[Cut to: Bathroom. Rachel comes in, and pushes the door, not shut. She sits on the toilet and looks unsurely at the knife. Then looks at her wrist, taking a breath, she slowly lowered the knife towards it]  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Movie Theatre. Reilly and Brad are sitting watching a movie. They're both whispering]  
  
Reilly: I'm really worried about her Brad.  
  
Brad: Do you have any idea what it is? Hasn't she been like this for a few months?  
  
Reilly: (looking at him) C'mon (takes his hand and they walk out)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Outside the movies, she sits on a wall, and he stands in front of her]  
  
Reilly: It's my little sister, Ashley.  
  
Brad: (confused) You have a sister?  
  
Reilly: (taking a breath) She died, seven years ago.  
  
Brad: I'm sorry.  
  
Reilly: (shook her head) I don't really remember that much. She was only four months.  
  
Brad: (pause) How?  
  
Reilly: (looking at him, a tear in her eye) Leukaemia. (pause) I still remember the day Garry told me.  
  
Brad: Who's Garry?  
  
Reilly: Ashley's dad, him and Mom were engaged, but, after all that Mom didn't want to go through with it. So he left.  
  
Brad: (shakes his head) So, you think that's why she's been acting weird? I mean, it was four months ago.  
  
Reilly: (glaring at him) She died when she was four months, Brad.  
  
Brad: Oh (getting it) Oh!  
  
Reilly: (looks away, with tears in her eyes) She always took this time of year bad, but never as bad as this.  
  
Brad: Maybe she's stressed. I mean, she still hasn't got a job n' your short on money, that might make her feel worse. It's gonna be fine.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) Yeah, I guess (looks at the door of the movies) C'mon, lets watch the rest of the movie, then go back to mine. Try to cheer her up.  
  
Brad: All right. (smiles, and they walk back in)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Chandler and Monica's. Livy is on the couch with a bunch of her friends, Kristen, Becky and two guys. They're laughing]  
  
Kristen: Yeah, I remember that!  
  
Guy1: It was so funny!  
  
Livy: (the way Monica would do it) I know!  
  
Guy1: (looking at the picture next to the TV) Hey, when's that?  
  
Livy: What?  
  
Guy1: (points to the picture)  
  
Livy: Oh, that was a few years before I was born. It's Joey, Uncle Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Mom and Dad.  
  
Guy2: Who's Rachel?  
  
Livy: Mom's old roommate.  
  
Becky: Hey, Scott, look at this!  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Becky: (throws a handful of dip at him)  
  
Scott: Oh you are so gonna get it! (he reaches for the dip, but Livy quickly picks it up)  
  
Livy: Guys, don't do that! You know what Mom's like!  
  
Guy2: Why's your Mom so obsessed with being clean?  
  
Livy: (shrugs) How should I know? Isn't your Mom like that?  
  
Guy2: No.  
  
Kristen: Yeah, Andy, it's just you! (they laugh)  
  
Andy: Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Scott: It is!  
  
Andy: (glares at him. They all laugh again)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Scene: Rachel's apartment. About 9 o' clock. Reilly and Brad are coming in, laughing]  
  
Reilly: (looking around, smiling) Mom? (pause) Mom, are you here? (looks at Brad)  
  
Brad: Maybe she just went out for something.  
  
Reilly: (worriedly) Uh yeah (walking into the kitchen) Do you want a drink?  
  
Brad: Yeah, I'm just gonna use the toilet first.  
  
Reilly: (taking two mugs down, and pulling out a bottle of coke) Okay.  
  
Brad: (walks towards the bathroom, and pushes the door open, and sees Rachel lying on the floor, her wrists bleeding) Oh my god! Reilly!  
  
Reilly: (nearly drops the bottle) What, what is it?  
  
Brad: (just motions with his hand for her to come over)  
  
Reilly: (puts the bottle down, and quickly walks over, and sees Rachel, her face turns pale) Mom!  
  
________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Hospital. Reilly and Brad]  
  
Doctor: (comes over)  
  
Reilly: (stands up) Is she all right?  
  
Doctor: We had to run a few tests. Is your father here?  
  
Reilly: I don't have one, it's just me.  
  
Doctor: (looks at her) How old are you?  
  
Reilly: Thirteen, I'll be fourteen next month.  
  
Doctor: (takes a deep breath) Your mother slit both wrists and there's a possibility she took an overdose of pills (Reilly wipes at the tear running down her cheek) Um, have there been any problems at home?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) Just a few, personal things.  
  
Doctor: (nodded) All right, um, do you have any other family we could contact to look after you?  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) No. Mom's all I got. [Fade out]  
  
___________________________________________  
  
[A week later. Rachel had regained consciousness, but was very weak. Reilly had been staying in one of those children's places. She'd seen Rachel twice this week, but she didn't like her seeing her when she was that weak]  
  
__________________________________________-  
  
[Fade to: Room. Reilly is sitting on a bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees (you know) There's two beds in the room. Reilly has a little desk with pictures of her and Rachel, one of a baby and one of Ross]  
  
Girl: (walks in) Hi, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (staring out the window next to the bed) Hey, Nicole.  
  
Nicole: (looking at her, sympathetically) Um.Mrs Fraser wants to speak to you.  
  
Reilly: (sighs, and climbs of the bed) What now?  
  
Nicole: (shrugs) Think it was something about you getting out of here.  
  
Reilly: (looking hopeful, but confused) I'd better go down. (walks out the room)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: An office. A woman (not one of those horrible women you see in movies) is sitting there. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Woman: (looking up) Come in.  
  
Reilly: (opens the door and looks in) Hey Mrs Fraser, um Nicole said you wanted to see me.  
  
Mrs Fraser: (smiles at her) Yeah, sit down. (Reilly sits on the seat in front of the desk) Well, it seems you and your mother were having problems before she.  
  
Reilly: Yeah.  
  
Mrs Fraser: Well, it seems your father is in New York.  
  
Reilly: (takes a deep breath) Yeah I know.  
  
Mrs Fraser: Your mother isn't well enough at the moment to take care of you, so the social services think it would be better for you to go and stay with you dad, until your mom is well enough to care for you both.  
  
Reilly: (shocked) They're wanting me to go and stay with my dad? The dad I've never met? While my mom stays here sick?!  
  
Mrs Fraser: I know this is going to be difficult (Reilly looks away frustrated) But you have to understand. This is the only option.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, angrily) I don't wanna stay with him! I don't wanna go to New York! I wanna stay here with Mom! She needs me!  
  
Mrs Fraser: She needs you to be looked after, while she tries to get better.  
  
Reilly: I can't stay with my dad! I just.I can't! I don't know him! He doesn't even know I exist!  
  
Mrs Fraser: We're going to contact him. (Reilly looks away, obviously upset)  
  
Reilly: (firmly, with tears in her eyes) No.  
  
Mrs Fraser: Sweetheart, I'm afraid you have no choice.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, then stands up) I'm gonna go talk to Mom (storms out)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Hospital room. Rachel is lying weakly in a bed. Reilly slowly walks in]  
  
Reilly: (not sure if she's awake, quietly) Mom? Rachel: (turns her head quickly and sees her) Hey, Sweetie (sits up, slowly)  
  
Reilly: (comes over and hugs her, still upset about the talk with Mrs Fraser)  
  
Rachel: (noticing) I know this is hard, Sweetie, but your dad really is great.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her surprised) How did you.  
  
Rachel: The doctor told me.  
  
Reilly: (looks down) I really don't wanna go Mom.  
  
Rachel: (weakly strokes her hair) I know, but it's for the best, you need someone to take care of you, at least until I can. (Reilly look at her upset and angry) Please honey, do this for me. It'll just be for a few months.  
  
Reilly: (looks down, then up) I don't wanna leave you here when you're sick.  
  
Rachel: I love you, honey, this is the best option right now. I need to know you're all right  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) What did he do to hurt you?  
  
Rachel: Who?  
  
Reilly: Ross, what did he do?  
  
Rachel: (shaking her head) That's not important right now.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, knowing she's not gonna get anything from her) I love you, Mom.  
  
Rachel: I love you too, Baby. (they smile at each other and hug)  
  
Reilly: (pulls back) I'll miss you.  
  
Rachel: I'll miss you too. (they hug each other with tears in their eyes)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Monica and Chandler's. Everyone is there watching a film. The phone rings]  
  
Monica: (picks it up) Hello, Monica and Chandler's. (pause) Uh yeah, just a second. (looks at Ross confused) It's for you.  
  
Ross: (takes the phone) Hello? Yes, I'm Ross Geller (pause) Rachel Green? (they gang all look at him) Yeah (pause) Ye.(pause. He looks shocked) Oh my god. (pause) is she all right? (pause) Yeah (pause, he looks even more surprised) Reilly! No (pause) Uh.ye.yeah sure. W..when? (pause) All right (pause. Then hangs up the phone.  
  
Chandler: Rachel?  
  
Ross: Um, yeah Rachel uh, she slit her wrists, committed suicide (they all look shocked) And uh, it turns out she has a daughter, Reilly.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel has a daughter!  
  
Monica: Oh my god.  
  
Ross: And she's mine!  
  
(They all stare at him in shock again)  
  
Ross: They want me to look after her until Rachel gets better and.can you lot stop staring at me!  
  
Monica: Oh my god! You have a daughter.  
  
Ross: Yeah Reilly Green.  
  
Joey: I can't believe you and Rachel have a kid (the holds his hand out to Chandler)  
  
Chandler: (rolls his eyes and puts $20 in his hand) And fifteen years later.  
  
Joey: Ha!  
  
Ross: (stares at them)  
  
Monica: When she coming?  
  
Ross: She'll be here on Saturday.  
  
Phoebe: That's like, two days! Not even two days, there's tomorrow, then Sunday!  
  
Ross: Yes, I know. I better go and get the guest room set up.  
  
Monica: Me and Pheebs'll go get some things for the room.  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Monica: We'll like buy girlie bed sheets n stuff!  
  
Phoebe: Oh yay! Lets go! (they leave)  
  
Ross: (looks at Chandler and Joey) I can't believe I have a 13 year old daughter.  
  
Chandler: (smiles) Hey that's about the same age as Livy.  
  
Joey: They could hang out.  
  
Ross: (smiles) I'd better go get ready. Bye guys. (he leaves)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Rachel apartment, Reilly walks out her room with a suitcase and a backpack on. She walks along a street, then turns into a house, leaving her case just inside the gate, she knock on the door] Brad: (answers it, smiling sadly) Hey.  
  
Reilly: (returns the smiles) I'll call you when I get there.  
  
Brad: Have fun with your dad.  
  
Reilly: (rolling her eyes) Yeah right (looks at him) I wish I didn't have to go, my whole life's here.  
  
Brad: Hey you'll be back in a few months, just think of this as a.break.  
  
Reilly: (hugs him) I'll miss you.  
  
Brad: Miss you too (they pull back and he kisses her)  
  
Reilly: (smiles at him) I'll see you soon.  
  
Brad: (smiles back at her) Um, how about we take a break, um, just until you get back.  
  
Reilly: What d'ya mean?  
  
Brad: (shrugs) I want you to have fun, so we'll just like, not be going out until you come back.  
  
Reilly: (keeps looking at him unsurely) Sure.  
  
Brad: (kisses her cheek) I'll see you soon.  
  
Reilly: (smiles slightly) Bye Bradley.  
  
Brad: (smiling) Bye Reilly Sam. (she hits him and he laughs) What?  
  
Reilly: Don't call me that!  
  
Brad: Your middle name's Samantha.  
  
Reilly: So?! Call me Reilly or Rye, nothing else! (they smile and laugh at each other) Bye.  
  
(A song 'Sunshine' by S Club 7 starts playing (the music at the begining)  
  
Brad: Bye. (Reilly, smiles sadly, then turns and lifts her bag, then hails a cab (don't know if you can do that in Pennsylvania!) she gets in, and looks out the window at him, a tear in her eyes)  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Montage, with some present & flashbacks put in: Sunshine is playing]  
  
Sometimes it's hard, When the rains pouring in, I used to worry what tomorrow would bring.  
  
[Present: See Reilly in the hospital room saying bye to Rachel. They're both crying slightly and hug]  
  
  
  
Then you came along, Changed my world around, Gave me something to believe in, When I'm upside down.  
  
[Flashback: Rachel is lying in a hospital bed, a doctor hands Reilly to her, Reilly smiles up at her, and grabs her finger, Rachel smiles and kisses her head]  
  
And let me say I owe it all to you, And I wanna thank you, For making the sun come, Shinning through. [Present: Reilly is on the plan, listening to her walkman, looking out the window with tears in her eyes]  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better. [Flashback: A garden, Rachel swings Reilly (who's two) up in the air. We see they're laughing. Rachel kisses her cheek and hugs her.]  
  
Now that you're around me, Swear I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever. [Flashback: Reilly's (she's five) lying on the floor and Rachel is tickling her, they're laughing]  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better, you bring the sunshine to my life. [Present: Monica, Phoebe and Ross are in the guest room at Ross'. Phoebe holds up 'The Little Mermaid' bed sheets, and Ross gives her a look mouthing 'she's thirteen']  
  
If you should find, You need someone too, Just turn, head in my direction, And I'll do the same for you. [Flashback: Rachel's apartment. Rachel's sitting on the couch. Reilly walks in (about 11) crying. Rachel looks at her asking if she's okay. Reilly shakes her head, and walks over and hugs her]  
  
And let me say from the bottom of my heart, I wanna thank you, For making the sun come shining through. [Present: Rachel is lying in the hospital bed, looking at a picture of Reilly, then picks up another one of Ross, and sighs]  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better. [Flashback: Rachel and Reilly are sitting on the grass in a park having a picnic, Reilly feeds one of her dolls]  
  
Now that you're around me, Swear I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever. [Flashback: Rachel is at work, designing something. Reilly toddles in (she's two) and hands a picture of a stick person in a dress. Rachel smiles at her.  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better, [Flashback: Reilly (is eleven) and is coming of a plane with a backpack on. Rachel is there smiling, she runs up and hugs her.  
  
Now that you're around me, Swear I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever [Flashback: Rachel and Reilly (two) are walking about Disney Land Paris, Rachel is holding her hand. Mickey Mouse comes up, Reilly smiles and buries her head in Rachel's side]  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better, you bring the sunshine to my life [Present: Ross is standing in the guest room smiling. He turns and walks out]  
  
Now that we're together, Everything can only get better, Now that you're around me, Swear I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever Now that we're together, Everything can only get better, keep bring the sunshine to me.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Airport. Ross is standing waiting for Reilly]  
  
[Cut to: Reilly walking of the plane, taking a deep breath]  
  
Reilly: (walking. In her head) I don't wanna do this, I really don't wanna do this. (walks out into the airport, and looks around, and sees him. She slowly approaches him at first, then gets more confident, walking up to him, she speaks emptily through the conversation)  
  
Ross: (looks at her) Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) Yeah, hey Ross.  
  
Ross: (looking at her) How about we go and get your suitcase, then go back to mine?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Why not?  
  
Ross: (unsurely, he expected his daughter to be a little more happy to see him. They walk over to get her suitcase) All right.  
  
Reilly: (pulling her case from the.moving thing) Do you still hang out with Monica, Joey n all?  
  
Ross: (surprised) Huh?  
  
Reilly: (as they're walking along) Mom told me about you all.  
  
Ross: Oh. (hails a cab) We're having dinner with them tonight.  
  
Reilly: Cool. (climbs in, and sits down)  
  
Ross: (quietly) Yeah, cool.  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Fade to. Ross' apartment. Ross and Reilly walk in]  
  
Reilly: (looks around) Nice place. (sees a picture of the gang (Ross, Joey, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Rachel) on the wall, and looks away)  
  
Ross: (picking up her suitcase) I set up the guestroom for ya (they walk over)  
  
Reilly: (pushes the door open, the bed had a 'Groovy Chick' duvet and pillow, it had a cute little dressing table in it and curtains matching the bed. She smiled slightly, then said blankly) You didn't have to do this.  
  
Ross: I wanted to, Monica and Phoebe helped me. (Reilly walks over to the dressing table) Um, okay, well we're going over to Monica and Chandler's at about five, so, I'll let you get unpacked.  
  
Reilly: (taking of her backpack) 'kay.  
  
Ross: (nods and leaves)  
  
Reilly: (looks at the closed door, with tears in her eyes. She pulls a picture of Rachel out her bag and looks at it for a while. Then takes a deep breath and puts it on the nightstand. V.O) I don't understand what dad did to hurt mom, and I really want to know what it was before I start to trust him. If it was enough to make mom get up and leave New York for Paris then it must have been something.or maybe it was me? Maybe I'm the reason she gave up everything.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
(Reilly has changed and is wearing baggy cargo pants and a faded blue T- shirt (which was something she wouldn't usually wear, but she didn't care how she looked right now))  
  
Ross: (knocks on the door) Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (putting on make up) What?  
  
Ross: We're going now (pause) You ready?  
  
Reilly: Five minutes. I gotta brush my hair.  
  
Ross: All right.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Chandler & Monica's. Everyone (including Livy), apart from Ross and Reilly are there. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Monica: (getting up and answers it, it's Ross and Reilly) Hey.  
  
Ross: Hey Monica. This is Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Hi Monica. (smiles slightly)  
  
Monica: (smiles back at her) Hey Reilly. (to Ross) Hey, come on in. (they walk in)  
  
Phoebe: (at the) Hey Reilly, I'm Phoebe.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Hey. (walks over) What'ya reading?  
  
Phoebe: (looks up) 'Fraid or Fearless?'  
  
Reilly: (sits down beside her) Cool!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it is!  
  
Reilly: (V.O) Maybe Mom was right when she said Phoebe would be the one I got on with the most.  
  
Chandler: (stands up and walking over) Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (smiles up at him) Hey Chandler.  
  
Chandler: (surprised) You know me?  
  
Reilly: My mom told me about ya.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, so you know about us?  
  
Reilly: Uh huh.  
  
Joey: (standing up) So how is your Mom?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) Well, she's in hospital right now, but.otherwise she's great.  
  
Monica: A good Mom?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, she's the best!  
  
Livy: (walks over) Hey.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Uh hey.  
  
Monica: Reilly this is my daughter Livy, Livy this is Reilly.  
  
(Reilly, nods at her then looks at Phoebe's book)  
  
Phoebe: I'm almost finished, do you want me to let you borrow it when I'm done?  
  
Reilly: (smiling. Like Phoebe did on TOW The Ski Trip) Yes, please.  
  
Phoebe: (smiles at her, then goes back to reading the book)  
  
Chandler: So Reilly, you.uh. into any sports?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, I play some basketball once in a while.  
  
Joey: Basketball?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, Garry taught me a few things, then I sort of just learned from my guy friends.  
  
Ross: Who's Garry?  
  
Reilly: Mom's fi (quickly) friend.  
  
Chandler: (lifts up a basket ball) So what d'ya say me, you, Joey and Ross go shoot a few hoops tomorrow?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) All right. (to Monica) Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Monica: Yeah go ahead. (Reilly leaves)  
  
Joey: (to Ross) Your daughter's great!  
  
Ross: (smiles) Yeah, uh.she hasn't really spoken to me much since she got here.  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Ross: I don't know, she just, every time she spoke it was like she was empty.  
  
Phoebe: Her Mom tried to kill herself Ross, I think she has a right to be upset. My mom killed herself, so I know what it's like.  
  
Livy: (surprised) Your Mom killed herself?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Monica: Phoebe!  
  
(Reilly comes back)  
  
Monica: Everyone ready for dinner.  
  
All: Yeah/sure/all right.  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Next day. Central Park. Joey and Reilly are there. They have a basketball set up against a wall, and Joey's holding the ball]  
  
Joey: (throws the ball at Reilly) Lets see what ya got.  
  
Reilly: (bounces the ball) All right. (they have a little game thingy, she bounces the ball under his legs, the picks it up from the other side shooting. Puts her arms up) Yay!  
  
Joey: (surprised) Wow, for a girl you sure are good.  
  
Reilly: (smiling slightly, picking up the ball) I know a few things.  
  
Joey: So this Garry guy taught you that?  
  
Reilly: Yeah (shoots again)  
  
Joey: You sure are good (pause) So Garry was an old boyfriend of your Mom's?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him, and nods) Yeah (throws the ball to him) For four years.  
  
Joey: Wow, four? That musta been serious. (shoots)  
  
Reilly: (nods) It was. (picks up the ball) he was kinda like a dad to me.  
  
Joey: Did your Mom tell you Ross was your dad?  
  
Reilly: (bouncing the ball up and down) Yeah (pause) So what's my dad like now?  
  
Joey: (shrugging, picking up the ball) Just the same.  
  
(Chandler and Ross come over)  
  
Chandler/Ross: Hey/Hey guys.  
  
Reilly/Joey: Hi/Hey.  
  
Ross: What're you two doing?  
  
Joey: (putting his arm around Reilly, smiling) Little Reilly was just showing me her moves.  
  
Reilly: I'm not little.  
  
Joey: I mean Big Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) So what's the teams?  
  
Joey: (quickly) Me an' Reilly up against you two.  
  
Chandler: (looking at Joey) All right.  
  
Reilly: Ross? (he looks at her) Am I gonna be going to school here, or just hanging out? (Joey walks over to the net)  
  
Ross: No, I'll talk to the principle at ______ and see when you can start.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) All right. (walks over to Joey)  
  
Chandler: (talking lowly to Ross) She's calling you 'Ross'?  
  
Ross: (looking at him and shrugging) I know, I don't get it. She hardly speaks to me or anything.  
  
Chandler: Maybe she's just upset about Rachel.  
  
Ross: She's talk to Phoebe and Joey non-stop.  
  
Chandler: Well.maybe she just.doesn't know what to say to you.  
  
Ross: (sighs) I wish I was there for her.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
[Fade to: A room. Rachel is there with a woman (Dr Milan), one of those doctor people you talk to. They're in the middle of talking]  
  
Rachel: (looking down) When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do.  
  
[Flashback: Monica & Rachel's. Bathroom. She's holding a blue pregnancy test, tears running down her cheeks]  
  
Rachel: (O.S) I couldn't tell him, I was to scared.  
  
Dr Milan: (O.S) Why were you scared?  
  
[Cut back to: Room] Rachel: (takes a deep breath) It was me, I was having a baby. I'd just broken up with my boyfriend, had just got a great job.I don't know, I just, I wasn't ready for the responsibility of a kid.  
  
Dr Milan: But you still had her.  
  
Rachel: (looks down, and shakes her head) I was gonna give her up (looks up) You know for adoption, but, I couldn't, not after I held her. (pause) it was so hard, I'd got a new job in Paris, so I had Reilly there. Then we moved to Pennsylvania when she just turned three. I was a wreck practically.  
  
{Flashback: The bathroom from her and Reilly's. Rachel is standing there, looking in the mirror. It's raining outside]  
  
Rachel: (O.S) I nearly gave up.  
  
(Rachel stares at herself in the mirror, a tear runs down her cheek. She slowly reaches over and picks up a razor, she stares at it, then back at the mirror, then back at the razor, she slowly brings it towards her wrists. The thunder makes a loud bang]  
  
Reilly: (O.S, crying) Mommy!  
  
Rachel: (turns towards the door, then looks at the razor)  
  
Reilly: (O.S) Mommy!  
  
Rachel: (puts the razor down, and leaves quickly)  
  
Rachel: (O.S) When I heard her crying out.  
  
[Cut back: Room)  
  
Rachel:.I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't just abandon my baby.  
  
Dr Milan: Then why did you do it this time?  
  
Rachel: (lowers her eyes, and shakes her head) A few weeks later, I met this guy. A great guy, Garry.  
  
[Flashback: A mall. Rachel is standing outside a store, looking at a dress. Reilly (three) is standing beside her, she turns around, and runs a little, before bumping into a man, making him drop a box of things, and falling backwards onto her bottom]  
  
Reilly: (crying) Mommy!  
  
Rachel: (quickly looks at her, then runs over and picks her up) Reilly.  
  
Guy: Oh, I'm sorry miss, I.  
  
Rachel: It's okay. (looking at the things on the ground) Here, let me help you. Guy: No, that's okay (quickly picks them up and puts them back in)  
  
Rachel: I'm always telling Reilly to watch where's she's going, I'm sorry.  
  
Guy: Really, it's fine. (pause)  
  
Rachel: (looks at the box) You work there?  
  
Guy: (looks at the box) No I just deliver things.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Rachel Green.  
  
Guy: (smiles back) Garry Carter. (pause) Um listen, do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, sure.  
  
Rachel: (O.S) After that he helped me out, got me back on my feet.  
  
[Cut back to: Room]  
  
Rachel: I didn't realise at the time he'd end up being my best friend. (pause) It took about five months for him to ask me out, and Reilly loved him. (pause) She looked at him like he was her dad.maybe a little too much.  
  
[Flashback: Rachel and Reilly's. It's Christmas, Reilly (five), Rachel and Garry are putting up a Christmas tree]  
  
Garry: Reilly, Sweetheart, the lights need to go on first.  
  
Reilly: Why?  
  
Rachel: So the decorations go on top, and show.  
  
Reilly: Why?  
  
Garry: (shaking his head) Full of questions you are.  
  
Reilly: (picking up the angel) Can I put the Angel on?  
  
Rachel: You always do, honey.  
  
Reilly: No, I mean myself, I stand on a chair and put it on.  
  
Garry: That might be a little dangerous.  
  
Reilly: (begging) Please, daddy, please? (Rachel and Garry look stunned)  
  
[Cut to: Room]  
  
Rachel: I spent hours trying to explain to her why she didn't have a dad. (pause) But it didn't stop Reilly from wanting a dad, I remember how happy she was when we got engaged.  
  
[Flashback: Rachel and Reilly's. Rachel, Garry and Reilly (five) are sitting on the couch]  
  
Reilly: You're getting married?! (they smile and nod) So you're gonna be my daddy now?  
  
Garry: (smiles and nods) Yep.  
  
Reilly: (hugs them) Goody! I got a daddy!  
  
[Cut back: Room]  
  
Dr Milan: You seemed to do fine raising and explaining things to her.  
  
Rachel: (lowers her eyes) I loved her so much. There were some days.she was all I got out of bed for.  
  
Dr Milan: Did you ever get out of bed for yourself?  
  
Rachel: (looks up at her quickly) Um. y.you said we could stop when I wanted to.I wanna stop (stands up)  
  
Dr Milan: (stands up too) All right. I'll see you on Monday.  
  
Rachel: (quietly) Okay (turns and walks out)  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Ross' apartment. Reilly is sitting on the couch, listening to her walkman, and reading a book, it's the book Phoebe gave her]  
  
Reilly: (looks at then phone, then puts the book down and takes her headphones off. She picks up the phone and dials a number) Hey Brad.  
  
Brad: (On the phone) Hey Rye! So, how's life with daddy?  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) I wanna come home.  
  
Brad: That bad?  
  
Reilly: I'm living with strangers!  
  
Brad: Isn't there anyone you can talk to over there?  
  
Reilly: Well, Joey's great for a friend, and so is Pheebs.  
  
Brad: What's wrong with your dad?  
  
Reilly: I just don't trust him. He did something to hurt Mom, and I wanna know what it was!  
  
Brad: So ask him.  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) Oh yeah 'Hey Ross, what did you do to hurt Mom? I really wanna know, even though I'll probably hate you when I find out what it is'.  
  
Brad: Rye, you can't hate him for something he did fourteen years ago to your Mom.  
  
Reilly: Brad, Mom's the most important thing in my life. What ever he did to her musta been bad, because she never talks about it.  
  
Brad: Honey, you don't know what it is. Why don't you ask Phoebe, wasn't she one of your Mom's best friends?  
  
Reilly: (pause) Yeah.  
  
Brad: And you like her, so ask her!  
  
Reilly: All right, I will.  
  
Brad: Great. So what were you doing today?  
  
Reilly: Oh, it was actually quite fun. I was playing basket ball with the guys.  
  
Brad: Sounds fun.  
  
Reilly: It was! Me an' Joey.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
[Cu to: next day. Monica and Chandler's. Phoebe, Monica and Chandler are there]  
  
Monica: I wonder how things are going with Reilly and Ross.  
  
Chandler: Well, according to Ross, she's not calling him dad and she's barely spoken to him since she got here.  
  
Phoebe: Oh that must be horrible for Ross, and Reilly's such a great kid.  
  
Chandler: Yeah she is, and a great basketball player! This Garry must have told her a lot!  
  
Monica: Who is Garry?  
  
Chandler: Well, Joey told me it's one of Rachel old boyfriends, they supposedly went out for four years.  
  
Phoebe: Wow!  
  
Chandler: She told him he was like a dad to her. (There's a knock at the door)  
  
Monica: (answers it, it Reilly) Hey, Reilly!  
  
Reilly: (smiles a little) Hey Monica.  
  
Monica: Come in. (Reilly walks in)  
  
Chandler/Phoebe: Hey/Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Hi. Livy at school, huh?  
  
Chandler: Yep (looks at his watch) And I have to go to work. (stands up) I'll see ya all later (kisses Monica)  
  
Monica/Phoebe/Reilly: Bye honey/Buh bye/Bye Chandler. (he leaves)  
  
Monica: (to Reilly) So what're you doing here, is something wrong?  
  
Reilly: Um, well I was kinda wanting to talk to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: (surprised) Me?!  
  
Reilly: Yeah, huh, if you're not to busy?  
  
Monica: (frowning confused) I need to go to work, so I'll just go, I'll see you later.  
  
Phoebe/Reilly: Bye Monica/Bye. (she leaves)  
  
Phoebe: Is something wrong?  
  
Reilly: Um kinda (sits next to her at the table) Um.when Mom was telling me about Ross, she said he did something to hurt her before she left (Phoebe, looks confused then realises) I wanna know what it is, can you tell me?  
  
Phoebe: Uh.I don't know.  
  
Reilly: Please Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: (sighing) All right. Um.it started when Rachel was looking for a new job, and this guy Mark helped her.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Reilly: (surprised and angry) He cheated one her?! Why would he do that to Mom!  
  
Phoebe: Well, he was pretty upset when she decided to take a break.  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) I can't believe anyone would do that to Mom.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah well, it happened quite a lot to her actually.  
  
Reilly: (look at her) But this is my dad! He cheated on her! (stands up) Oh my god, I hate him for this.  
  
Phoebe: Reilly. He's your dad.  
  
Reilly: (angry) He doesn't know anything about me! (stands up and walks over to the door) I gotta go.  
  
Phoebe: Where are you going?  
  
Reilly: (leaves)  
  
______________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Central Park. Reilly is walking along, holding a basketball in her hand (it's dark). She gets to the basketball pitch (don't know if there is one!) And starts shooting at it. After a few minutes she stops, and stares at the ball, camera zooms in on it]  
  
Flashback  
  
[Camera pulls back, to reveal Reilly (five) holding it, with Garry beside her, helping her. They're outside a house in a garden]  
  
Reilly: (holding it, staring at the net) Garry, I can't do it!  
  
Garry: (laughing) Sure you can, here, (stoops down beside her, and puts his arms around her, holding both her wrists, and pulls them back into her chest holding the ball) Just push your arms forward towards the net, and let the ball go. (he lets go of her wrists, but stays beside her)  
  
Reilly: (pushes her arms forward, the ball bounced of the backboard of the net, and fell onto the ground. Upset) See! I can't! I'm crap!  
  
Garry: (laughing) You'll get better, but everyone needs practise.  
  
Reilly: (walks over and picks it up, then walks back over) All right, I'll try again. (holds the ball into her chest, then pushes it forward, quickly. The ball went sideward to the right, and bounced of the wall) See! See! I'm getting worse! Not better!  
  
Garry: Come on (picks up the ball and throws it to her, she catches it) Give it another go.  
  
Reilly: (sighs, then does it again, again missing the net. Near tears) I'm crap, Garry! I can't do it!  
  
Garry: (lifts her up and hugs her) Hey, don't cry, Sweetie (lets out a little chuckle) It's just a game.  
  
Reilly: (buries her face in her neck)  
  
Rachel: (O.S, from inside the house) Lunch's ready, guys!  
  
Garry: Lets go and get something to eat, huh? (Reilly nods, and snuggles into him)  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Cut back: Reilly, holding the ball. She shoots again, then looks away]  
  
[Fade to: Ross' apartment. Ross is sitting on the couch, looking worried]  
  
Reilly: (walks in)  
  
Ross: (stands up) Where've you been?  
  
Reilly: (avoiding eye contact, angrily) Nowhere (walks towards her room)  
  
Ross: It's 12 in the morning!  
  
Reilly: (turns and glares at him) That's right (then turns and walks into her room, slamming the door, leaving Ross confused)  
  
Ross: (after a few minutes, walks up and knocks on her door)  
  
Reilly: (opens it, coldly) What?  
  
Ross: Look Reilly, I know you haven't been here very long, and I know this is hard on you, but I'm your father and I won't have you walking into the house at 12am in the morning.  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) Gee, I'm sorry if I worried you. (starts to close the door)  
  
Ross: (puts his foot on it, stopping her) And while you're living her I won't be spoken to like that.  
  
Reilly: (just glares at him) Don't worry, Mom'll be taking me home in a few months, then I'll be out of your life like I never existed (closes the door successfully this time)  
  
Ross: (is upset and confused)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
[Week later: Reilly had barely spoken to Ross and spent most of her time playing basketball herself. Ross had been confused why she was ignoring him]  
  
________________________________________  
  
[Fade to: A school. It's Reilly's first day, though she's looking around pretending its not. Desperately trying to find her maths classroom]  
  
[Cut over to a guy who was looking at her, smiling slightly]  
  
Guy: (walks over) Hey, you need help finding something?  
  
Reilly: (turns, irritated) What?  
  
Guy: You look lost.  
  
Reilly: (angry) No, this isn't what lost looks like, this is what mad looks like (starts to leave)  
  
Guy: I'm Will Globes.  
  
Reilly: (angry he prolonged the conversation) So happy for you. (turns and walks away)  
  
Will: (stifles a laugh, as she scurried down the corridor, and walks into a room. He walked down after her, then goes into the same room)  
  
Reilly: (glares at him. O.V.) Great, now he's in my maths class. (keeps staring at him, as he sat in the desk in front of her) What a jerk, he's way too full of himself. (pause) He looks like he's about 15 or something, what's he doing in this class? He should be at least a class higher.  
  
Teacher: Miss Green. (Reilly looks at her) Do you know how to get this?  
  
Reilly: (clears her throat) Know what?  
  
Teacher: (points to the board) This?  
  
Reilly: (frowns) No.  
  
Girl: (puts her hand up)  
  
Teacher: Yes, Britney?  
  
Britney: 127 degrees?  
  
Teacher: Excellent: (looking at Reilly) Someone needs to learn their bearings. (turns and writes the answer on the board)  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes, quietly) Great.  
  
Will: (turns and looks at her)  
  
Reilly: (glares back) What?  
  
Will: Nothing (turning back to the front)  
  
Reilly: (looks out the window again)  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Monica and Chandler's. Ross, Chandler and Monica are there]  
  
Ross: I don't get it!  
  
Monica: Okay, are you sure you haven't done anything to upset her?  
  
Ross: I'm sure!  
  
Chandler: Well.maybe she doesn't trust you?  
  
Ross: (looks at him) Why not?  
  
Chandler: Well Rachel obviously left you for a reason (pause) Maybe Rachel told her something about you.  
  
Ross: (pause) You think she'd do that?  
  
Monica: Nah, I doubt it, didn't she just start to be like this a few days after she was here.  
  
Ross: Yeah. (just then the phone rings)  
  
Monica: (gets up and answers it) Hello? (pause) Rachel?! (Ross and Chandler look over)  
  
End of Part 2 


	5. Part Three Trailer

Trailer for Part 3  
  
"Part 3. ( Reilly: I'm only here cause I have to be!)  
  
"Reilly starts to settle into New York. (Reilly: Can you play basketball? Livy: I'm crap at it. Reilly: I could teach you)  
  
"While Rachel reveals she feels she's failed both daughters. (Rachel: I let her down, she was only four months old) (Rachel: I'd failed Reilly, she didn't have her dad)  
  
"Reilly still won't accept Ross. (Livy: Why do you hate your dad so much? Reilly: He's a stranger to me) (Reilly: (holding back tears) Just leave me alone, Ross)  
  
"And Ross becomes frustrated. ( Ross: She's practically ignoring me!) (Ross: You're my daughter, and I want to be apart of your life)  
  
"She makes new friends. (Boy1: You do know the Knicks are a basketball team, right? Reilly: I love basketball!) (Boy2: You like it here? Reilly: I can't wait to go home)  
  
"A new enemy. (Reilly: You want to lose a few teeth? Girl: (sarcastically) I'm so scared) (Girl: Stay away from Will. Reilly: I think that's a choice I get to make)  
  
"And plans to go home. (Livy: Does Uncle Ross know? Reilly: No) ( Reilly: Return train ticket to Pennsylvania)  
  
".Part 3 of Never Not Be Friends" 


	6. Part Three

Part 3  
  
[Cut to Rachel on the phone in her room. It keeps cutting back and forth]  
  
Rachel: Uh.hey Mon.  
  
Monica: Hey! Oh my god it's been so long!  
  
Rachel: (smiles slightly) Yeah it has! (pause) So...uh.you met Reilly?  
  
Monica: Yeah, she's great.  
  
Rachel: What about Ross, are they getting along?  
  
Monica: Um.well.she hasn't really spoken to him.  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Yeah, she's actually like that a lot.  
  
Monica: Really? So you don't think it's because of Ross?  
  
Rachel: She's a tough kid, and she acts it.  
  
Monica: (smiles) Yeah, well. She's impressed Joey with her basketball tricks, and she's getting along with Pheebs.  
  
Rachel: So how's it going over there? Are you with anyone?  
  
Monica: Oh, yeah! You're not gonna believe this!  
  
Rachel: (excited) What?  
  
Monica: Me and Chandler got married!  
  
Rachel: Noooo!  
  
Monica: I know! (they laugh) And we have a daughter, Livy.  
  
Rachel: Oh that's so great Mon!  
  
Monica: Here, let me put you on speakerphone. (puts the phone down and presses a button]  
  
Ross/Chandler: Hey Rach.  
  
Rachel: Hey, guys. Who's there?  
  
Ross: Me and Chandler.  
  
(just then Livy runs in)  
  
Livy: Hey, Mom, hey dad! (kisses there cheeks) Hey Uncle Ross.  
  
Ross/Chandler/Monica: Hey/Hi Sweetie/Hi honey.  
  
Monica: Um, this is Rachel on the phone.  
  
Rachel: Hi.  
  
Livy: (shyly) Uh, hey Rachel.  
  
(just then Reilly knocks and walks in)  
  
Ross: Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (coldly) Hey  
  
Rachel: (on the phone) Hey! What have I told you, Rye.  
  
Reilly: (looks at the phone) Mom?!  
  
Rachel: Hey baby.  
  
Reilly: (sits on the couch next to the phone) Hey, how's it going?  
  
Rachel: Well, I've had to go and to this doctor and tell her about everything that's happened, and I mean everything! I'm staying at this home place with other (pause) suicidal people.  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) Sounds fun.  
  
Rachel: So what have you been up to?  
  
Reilly: Nothing much. I've played basketball a few times with Joey, and Phoebe's lent me a book.  
  
Rachel: How's school?  
  
Reilly: Mom, I hated school over there, when I knew everyone, no I'm at a new school with nobody I know it's the same subject (Rachel laughs a little) And, to make it worse, I don't have you here to run home to moan about it to! (Rachel laughs more) but there is some cute guys here, but they act like pigs!  
  
Rachel: Missing Brad?  
  
Reilly: Well, we took a break for when I left (pause, remembering what Phoebe told her) What is your definition of a 'break'?  
  
Rachel: Well.  
  
Reilly: Does that mean you can go on dates with different people?  
  
Rachel: (pause) Why don't you ask Brad?  
  
Reilly: I guess, I wouldn't want to get a break, mixed with a break 'up'.  
  
Rachel: (confused) Are you getting at something?  
  
Reilly: No.  
  
Rachel: Well I gotta go now, but if you ever need someone to moan to after school, I'm just a phone call away!  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Yeah, your mobile?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. I'll talk to you later, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (smiling) Okay, bye Mom.  
  
Rachel: Bye (to the guys) Bye guys!  
  
All: Bye Rach/Talk to ya later  
  
(Rachel hangs up, and Monica takes speakerphone of)  
  
Reilly: (to Chandler) Hey, do you know where Joey is?  
  
Chandler: He's got an audition.  
  
Reilly: Oh yeah, he told me. (pause) You wanna go shoot some hoops?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, sure.  
  
Reilly: Great (walks towards the door, then turns around) I just need to take my school things home, I'll meet you at the park in half an hour.  
  
Chandler: All right. (she leaves)  
  
Ross: (groans) See! She's practically ignoring me! She gets on better with Joey!  
  
Livy: (rolls her eyes)  
  
Chandler: Maybe she was just.upset about something.  
  
Ross: She just asked you to go and play basketball with her!  
  
Monica: Ross, she's lived her whole life without a father, and now, maybe she's just uncomfortable. And her mom's just tried to commit suicide.  
  
Ross: (sighs) I just.I wish I was there for her, y'know.  
  
Livy: Mom, can you help me with my biology homework?  
  
Monica: I can't honey, I got a late shift.  
  
Livy: (to Chandler) Dad?  
  
Chandler: I'm playing basketball with Reilly, remember, but you can come if you like.  
  
Livy: No, I gotta do this.  
  
Ross: I can help ya. (stands up) Seeing as I've got nothing else to do.  
  
(Chandler and Monica share looks)  
  
Livy: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
[Scene: A room, Rachel is there with Dr Milan again]  
  
Rachel: (looking down) When I found out Ashley had leukaemia.I.I felt like I'd failed her, like.like I'd failed Reilly because she didn't have her real dad. (pause) I'd failed both my children, you have no idea what that feels like. (pause) I was told she had about 12 months to live, 18 at the most.but she died at four. (wipes at a tear in her eye) I just shut out after that.Reilly, she.she didn't understand properly, I'd always given her all the attention she ever wanted (takes a deep breath) Garry stuck around after that, for four months.looking after her (she's crying silently) But.then something happened to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
[Fade to: Rachel, Garry and Reilly (6) are walking along a path in a park, there's a busy road next to them. Rachel is walking further behind them]  
  
Reilly: (runs up to the swings) Garry, push me!  
  
Rachel: (walks over to a bench and sits down, staring ahead)  
  
Garry: (walks behind Reilly, but keeps looking at Rachel) All right.  
  
Time Lapse (Rachel is still sitting on the bench. Garry stops the swing, and Reilly giggles)  
  
Garry: How about you go and play on the slide now, honey?  
  
Reilly: (giggling, sweetly, jumps of the swing) Okay! (runs towards it)  
  
Garry: (smiles after her, then looks over at Rachel and walks towards her) Hey, Rach.  
  
Rachel: (not looking up) Hi.  
  
Garry: (sits down beside her, and puts his arm around her) C'mon Rach, you gotta stop this. (Rachel keeps staring) Honey, you can't keep doing this to yourself.  
  
[cut over to Reilly sitting on the bottom of the slide looking at them, she turns around and sees a squirrel about 9 feet in front of her]  
  
Reilly: (breaks into a smile) Hiya! (walks towards it)  
  
[Cut back to Rachel and Garry]  
  
Rachel: (speaking with no emotion) I let her down. Just like I let down Reilly.  
  
Garry: You didn't let any of them down, Sweetie.  
  
Rachel: (without emotion) Reilly doesn't have a father, and my baby died when she was four months old (turns her head and looks at him) If that isn't letting your kids down what is?  
  
(All of a sudden there's the sound of a child's terrified scream, a horn of a car, and a crash..)  
  
Rachel: (V.O) We spent hours in that hospital, just waiting.  
  
[Cut back to room]  
  
Rachel:.I realised then, I couldn't keep doing that. My little girl need me, and I needed her. (pause, she wipes her eyes) But.although I could face Reilly, I couldn't face Garry. (pause) I called of the engagement while we were there, but asked him to stay for Reilly, until we found out if she was all right. (pause) I was so happy when the doctor came and said the operation went good. She had a fractured skull and a broken leg. I couldn't believe someone so small could survive that.  
  
Dr Milan: But she did.  
  
Rachel: (nods, slowly.)  
  
[Fade to: Reilly's room at Ross's. She's sitting on her bed, which is covered in clothes on one part, reading her book, or just looking at it. There's a knock at the door. She looks at it, and groans, thinking it's Ross]  
  
Reilly: (reluctantly) Come in. (someone pushes the door open, it's Livy, surprised) Hey!  
  
Livy: (smiles shyly) Hi.  
  
Reilly: (moves over on the bed) How did you get in?  
  
Livy: Uh.your dad let me in.  
  
Reilly: (stood up and walked over, pulling her in slightly and closes the door)  
  
Livy: Um.so.why do you hate your dad so much?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs, not used to talking to other people other than Rachel) He's a stranger to me (flings herself on the bed) He doesn't know anything about me.  
  
Livy: Well.Ross is a really great guy, and.maybe you should give him a chance.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, sure. (pause) So what're you into?  
  
Livy: Um.I uh.like.  
  
Reilly: (pushes her clothes of the bed) You can sit down if you want.  
  
Livy: (slowly came over and sat beside her)  
  
Reilly: You're shy, huh?  
  
Livy: Yeah.people always say that.  
  
Reilly: How old are you?  
  
Livy: I just turned 12 three months ago. How about you?  
  
Reilly: 13.  
  
Livy: (pause) Have fun at school?  
  
Reilly: (rolled her eyes) I hate it. (pulls out her timetable) But I have art tomorrow first thing, so.  
  
Livy: You like art, huh?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Yeah, I love designing things. Especially clothes!  
  
Livy: (smiles back)  
  
Reilly: You like school?  
  
Livy: Yeah, I like maths best.  
  
Reilly: (nods)  
  
Livy: (stands up) Well, I gotta go, I'll see ya around?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, see ya! (Livy leaves)  
  
(Reilly looks at the picture of Rachel on the nightstand, then walks over to her cupboard. She pulls out a purple portfolio and walks back to the bed. Sits down and pulls out drawing of clothes she'd designed. She smiled, then looked down at her clothes. She was wearing baggy cargo pants and a grey top)  
  
Flashback  
  
[Fade to. Shopping mall. Rachel and Reilly (13) are looking at clothes]  
  
Reilly: There is no way I'd ever wear those! (points to the same cargo pants she's wearing back in the present) They just totally don't go with me.  
  
Rachel: (holding them) Just for when you're other clothes are in the wash, or when you go to clean the stables, I hate having to wash your good clothes because of that.  
  
Reilly: (grabs them) All right! But I'll only wear them when I'm really miserable! (walks away towards the counter, Rachel laughed and shook her head, following her)  
  
Back to  
  
[Reilly's bedroom. She smiled slightly at the memory, the takes out a blank piece of paper from the folder and started drawing something]  
  
Time Lapse  
  
[Reilly finished and put it in the folder. She turned and looked back at the picture of Rachel, then at a calendar hung on the wall. She swings her legs of the bed, then walks out the room]  
  
Reilly: Ross? (looks around and sees he's not there. Walks into his room and slowly approaches the desk in his room. She picks up his wallet and pulls out some money and looks at it, taking a deep breath. She look around, then leaves, clutching the money she just stole]  
  
[Cut to: Next day, and art classroom. Reilly looks like she's enjoying it. Will's in the same class as her for this too  
  
They're sitting like this. *=students. W=Will R=Reilly  
  
* * R * * * * * * W * * * * * * * * The teacher is speaking]  
  
Teacher:.But.since summer break is coming up, I'd like to have this project finished before then. So I've decided to divide you all into groups of two and three. (looking at something) Daniel Tyler, Heidi Parker and Sandra Hill you'll be working together, Katie-Anne Robinson you'll be working with Colin Andrews, Millie Davidson you'll be working with Cindy Cart, William Globes you'll be working with Reilly Samantha Green.(Reilly's eyes nearly popped out, and she turned around to look at him. He smiled a little at her, but she just turned back to the front. The teacher finished) You have two months and two weeks to do this, and I expect good work from you all. (bell rings) Class dismissed (the students get up to leave)  
  
Will: (walks up to Reilly) So, looks like we're paired up.  
  
Reilly: (walking out the room, clutching her books) Not by choice (opens her locker, and shoves them in, the pulls out her maths book. Coldly) two and a half months to design a company is gonna be easy.  
  
Will: Yeah, but we've got to make a website for it.  
  
Reilly: (slams her locker, and looks at him for the first time) That will be easy too. (turns on the balls of her feet, and walks towards the stairs, him close behind) Design is one of the only things I'm good at and enjoy at school. (climbs up the stairs) I'd much rather be doing this by myself.  
  
Will: You know.out of all the girls I've met, you're not one bit like them.  
  
Reilly: (casts him a quick glance out the corner of her eye, then turns back around and walks downstairs)  
  
Will: (rolls his eyes, and followed her back down)  
  
Reilly: (angry) Why are you following me?  
  
Will: Trying to be friendly.  
  
Reilly: By stalking me?! (before he could reply, she made a sharp turn into the girls toilets)  
  
Will: (groans, then turns away and walks towards his locker)  
  
Reilly: (after a few minutes, walks out and looks around. She quickly walks up to her locker and puts her books in it, then turns and walks away)  
  
[Cut to: A train station. Reilly walked up to those places where you get tickets]  
  
Reilly: (to the man) Um.hi I was wondering if I could get a return train ticket to Pennsylvania.  
  
Man: When for?  
  
Reilly: May 28th.  
  
Man: (pulls a ticket out from a drawer) That'll be $70 (I don't know! =))  
  
Reilly: (reaches into her pocket and pulls out some money and hands it to him)  
  
Man: (takes it, then hands her the ticket)  
  
Reilly: Thanks (turns and runs towards the road, and hails a cab)  
  
[Fade to: Ross'. Reilly comes in and walks over to the phone, she'd found out where Rachel was staying, and dial a number]  
  
Reilly: Hi.this is Reilly Green. (pause) I was wondering if I could come and visit my Mom. (pause) Rachel Karen Green (pause) The 29th of May. (pause) Would we be allowed to go out? (pause, she smiles) Thanks. I was wondering if you could not tell her I'm coming (pause) I want to surprise her (pause) right thanks. Bye. (hangs up, and smiles a little)  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Reilly: (was sleeping on the couch)  
  
Ross: (walked in and saw her) Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (slowly opened her eyes and looked at him) Wha?  
  
Ross: Why aren't you at school? (puts his briefcase down)  
  
Reilly: (sits up, trying to decided whether or not to speak to him) Sore stomach.  
  
Ross: (concerned) Are you all right?  
  
Reilly: (thinks for a moment, then adds) That time of month.  
  
Ross: (nearly chocked) Oh! Oh, um.okay.  
  
Reilly: Um.listen there's this trip the school's taking us on.I was wondering if I could go?  
  
Ross: (surprised she was talking to him) Um.when?  
  
Reilly: May 28th. (pause) Can I?  
  
Ross: yeah, sure (pause) How much is it?  
  
Reilly: (pausing, she could really use some more cash, but didn't want to take to much) Um.$20.  
  
Ross: (raises his eyebrows, then hands her a $20 bill) How long will you be away for?  
  
Reilly: (putting the note in her pocket) About a week.  
  
Ross: (nods) All right.  
  
Reilly: (nods, then walks into her room)  
  
[Monica & Chandler's. Ross, Chandler and Monica are there]  
  
Ross: So she's going on the trip in three weeks.  
  
Monica: (smiles) Where's she going?  
  
Ross: Well.she didn't say. But I hope she has a great time.  
  
Livy: (comes in) Hey.  
  
Ross/Monica/Chandler: Hi/Hey/Hi Sweetie.  
  
Chandler: Are you going to the trip as well?  
  
Livy: (confused) What trip?  
  
Monica: The school trip.  
  
Livy: (just kept looking confused)  
  
Monica: The one that Reilly's going on.  
  
Livy: (realises) Oh! Um.that was just her year that was going. (pause) Um.is Reilly at home just now, Uncle Ross?  
  
Ross: (nodded) Yeah.  
  
Livy: (putting her school bag down) Is it okay if I go 'round?  
  
Ross: Yeah, sure (throws her a key) Just incase she's locked it.  
  
Livy: (smiles and nods. Then leaves)  
  
[Cut to: Ross'. Reilly is watching the TV, painting her toe-nails. There a knock at the door]  
  
Reilly: (not getting up) Who is it?  
  
Livy: (O.S) It's me.  
  
Reilly: Come in.  
  
Livy: (comes in)  
  
Reilly: Hey. (nods to the chair) Have a seat.  
  
Livy: (sits down. It's silent for a moment) Where're you going?  
  
Reilly: (looks up) Huh?  
  
Livy: There isn't a school trip.  
  
Reilly: (pause, angry) If you tell anyone, I will kill you!  
  
Livy: (pause) Where are you going.  
  
Reilly: (puts the nail polish down, and swings her legs of the couch) To see my Mom.  
  
Livy: (surprised) What?  
  
Reilly: It's my birthday and I want to spend it with her.  
  
Livy: (stares at her) Does Uncle Ross know?  
  
Reilly: (gives her a look) No  
  
Livy: okay. (pause) Um.do you think this is a good idea?  
  
Reilly: I don't care. (stands up)  
  
Livy: (closes her eyes and shakes her head) What if your dad finds out?  
  
Reilly: If Ross finds out, then he finds out. (walks into the kitchen, and comes out with a drink) I don't care, it's not like he can do anything to me.  
  
Livy: Reilly.  
  
Reilly: If you tell him, you're history!  
  
Livy: I won't.  
  
Reilly: (keeps looking at her) You're the only person who knows about this.so if he finds out, I'll know you told him.  
  
Livy: I wont, I swear.  
  
Reilly: Good.  
  
[Fade to: A few days later. Ross'. Reilly and Will are there doing their project, she's not happy]  
  
Reilly: What d'ya think?  
  
Will: (nods) Sounds good (looks at her) You're really talented.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him surprised, only Rachel had ever said that to her) Uh.thanks.  
  
Will: (smiles slightly) Any other hidden ones?  
  
Reilly: What?  
  
Will: Talents?  
  
Reilly: (blushed slightly) Um.well.I play basketball.  
  
Will: (surprised) Uh.you play basketball?  
  
Reilly: Yeah. Do you?  
  
Will: (smiles and nods)  
  
Reilly: I thought you were on the football team?  
  
Will: Uh.yeah I play both.  
  
Reilly: (looks at a piece of paper which they'd been working on, then back up at him) I was just wondering something, don't you have to be 15 to get on the football team?  
  
Will: (embarrassed) Yeah, uh, I was kept back a year.  
  
Reilly: So you're 15 then?  
  
Will: (nods) Yeah. I'll be 16 next month. (pause) How old are you?  
  
Reilly: 13, I'll be 14 in three weeks though.  
  
Will: (smiles) Um.do you want to catch a movie tonight?  
  
Reilly: (looks like she's thinking about it) Sure.  
  
Will: Great! (looks at his watch) I gotta go (looks at her) I'll pick you up about 6?  
  
Reilly: All right.  
  
Will: (they stand up) I'll see ya later?  
  
Reilly: Yeah.  
  
Will: 'Kay (leaves)  
  
Reilly: (takes a deep breath, then look at the phone. She picks it up and dials a number) Hey Brad, It's Reilly. (smiles and laughs) Yeah!  
  
Brad: So how are ya?  
  
Reilly: Fine.  
  
Brad: Did you find out what your dad did?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, he cheated on Mom.  
  
Brad: (surprised) What?!  
  
Reilly: I know, that's what I was like!  
  
Brad: Did you talk to him about it?  
  
Reilly: No, I practically stopped talking to him altogether.  
  
Brad: (sighs) Yeah, mighta figured you'd do that.  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Camon, I'm not that bad! (they both laugh) um.Brad?  
  
Brad: Yeah?  
  
Reilly: We're on a break, right?  
  
Brad: Yeah?  
  
Reilly: Does that mean we can date other people?  
  
Brad: (pause) Yeah, sure (pause) You going on a date?  
  
Reilly: (thinking for a moment) No, I was just wondering.  
  
Brad: (smiles) So how've you been?  
  
Reilly: Well.Monica and Chandler's daughter, Livy's, all right..  
  
[Cut to: Later that night. Reilly's room. She's wearing a short leather skirt (like Rachel would wear) and a blue tank top, with knee-high-boots. She's putting on her make-up. This was the first time she'd worn something other than the cargo pants she'd been wearing with random T-shirts over the past week or two]  
  
Reilly: (comes out her room into the living room. Ross is there) I'm going out.  
  
Ross: (turns to look at her, and sees her, he nearly drops his coffee) W.wha.what are you wearing?  
  
Reilly: I got a date, I wanted to look nice.  
  
Ross: You.you're not going out like that young lady! And a date?!  
  
Reilly: Why?!  
  
Ross: You'll look like a slut!  
  
Reilly: (glares at him) For your 411, I always used to dress like this at home when I went on dates.  
  
Ross: 411?  
  
Reilly: Information.  
  
Ross: Maybe your Mom used to let you dress like that, but I'm not.  
  
Reilly: (angry now) It's not up to you what I wear, or what I do. I'm only here cause I have to be! (there's a knock at the door. She answers it, it's Will) Come in.  
  
Will: (comes in and sees her) Uh.h.hey, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Hey Will (to Ross, still angry) Ross this is Will. Will this is Ross.  
  
Will: (shakes his hand) Hi.  
  
Ross: So where are you taking my daughter?  
  
Will: The movies.  
  
Ross: And.uh.how old are you?  
  
Will: Fifteen.  
  
Ross: (to Reilly) And how old are you, again?  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) Well, you wouldn't know who you? (to Will) Camon, lets go. (To Ross) I'll be back at 12. (starts to leave)  
  
Ross: 11.  
  
Reilly: (turns and shrugs) Whatever (then leaves with a bewildered Will)  
  
[Cut to: Street, Reilly is dragging Will out of the building]  
  
Will: What was that about?  
  
Reilly: (stops pulling him, and lets go of his hand) He's just being a jerk.  
  
Will: (pause) Okay. Lets go then.  
  
Reilly: All right.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
[It's dark. Reilly and Will are coming back, laughing]  
  
Reilly: That was actually fun.  
  
Will: (smiles at her) Good. (He slowly leans in and kisses her)  
  
Reilly: (pulls back after a moment) I'll see you at school.  
  
Will: (smiles and nods) Night.  
  
Reilly: Night (She turns and goes into the building)  
  
[A room. Rachel is lying on a bed with a piece of paper in front of her holding a pen. She looks like she is thinking then starts writing]  
  
[Scene: School corridor. Reilly and Livy are standing by the lockers talking]  
  
Livy: What if your dad finds out from the school or something.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes, opening her locker and puts some books in) Why do you worry so much?  
  
Livy: I don't, but this is serious.  
  
Reilly: (closes her locker) Yes it is. I haven't seen my Mom in nearly a month, and she needs me. (they start walking down the hall)  
  
Livy: Where are you going?  
  
Reilly: To the park.  
  
Livy: (looks around) I thought you had maths.  
  
Reilly: I do, that's the point.  
  
Livy: Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Look, are you coming, or are you going to class? (opens the door, and turns around)  
  
Livy: I'm coming with you. (walks out, and they start walking down the school steps)  
  
Reilly: Just stop going on about where I'm going. Cause no matter what anyone says I'm still gonna go. (she keeps looking a head, while Livy turns slightly to look at her) What class have you got after recess?  
  
Livy: Biology. You?  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Chemistry.  
  
Livy: Hey, I've got a few mates coming over tonight, ya wanna come?  
  
Reilly: Who?  
  
Livy: Um.Andy, Scott, Kristen and Becky. Katie said she come round, but she might have to go to her dad's.  
  
Reilly: (nods and shrugs) Yeah, sure.  
  
Livy: (smiles) Great! (Reilly smiles slightly, as they approach central park)  
  
Reilly: Can you play basketball?  
  
Livy: (shakes her head) I'm crap at it.  
  
Reilly: (walks over to the swings) Maybe I could teach you? (they both sit down)  
  
Livy: Um.I don't know. I've seen how good you are at it, and you'd just get impatient with me.  
  
Reilly: I've been playing since I was 5 years old, it took me about a year to learn, so I know how hard it might be.  
  
Livy: (looks over at the fenced-in basketball area) All right.  
  
Reilly: (breaks into a smile) Great! (jumps of the swing) Camon (runs towards it, with Livy running behind her trying to catch up)  
  
Reilly: (looks around trying to see if anyone left a ball, and found one sitting in the corner, she walks over and picks it up) Okay, d'ya know the basics?  
  
Livy: Um.what are they?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Throwing the ball (throws it to her, she catches it) The rules.  
  
Livy: Um.I know how to throw it.  
  
Reilly: Okay, you can only move with the ball if you're bouncing it.but if you stop you have to pass it to someone on your team.  
  
[Scene: Room. Rachel and Dr. Milan are there]  
  
Dr Milan: Why did you leave New York?  
  
Rachel: (looks at her for a moment) Ross.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ross: Come on Rach, you don't have what, ten minutes?  
  
Rachel: I don't have ten minutes!!  
  
Ross: What? (to Sophie) Sophie, does she have ten minutes?  
  
Rachel: Hey, Ross!!! I told you I don't!  
  
Ross: Don't yell at me okay, this is the most I've seen you all week.  
  
Rachel: Look, I cannot do this right now, okay, I've got a deadline, would you just go home, I'll talk to you later. (storms out)  
  
Ross: Yeah, but wait...  
  
Rachel: Good bye!  
  
Time Lapse [Monica and Rachel's. Ross is sitting there eating the picnic he'd packed]  
  
Ross: Hey.  
  
Rachel: Hi. Look um, about what happened earlier...  
  
Ross: No, hey, well, I-I completely understand. You were, you were stressed.  
  
Rachel: (throws her stuff down) I was gonna give you a chance to apologise to me.  
  
Ross: For what? For letting you throw me out of your office?  
  
Rachel: You had no right coming down to my office Ross. You do not bring a picnic basket to somebody's work! Unless maybe they were a park ranger!  
  
Ross: Yeah, well excuse me for wanting to be with my girlfriend on our anniversary, boy what an ass am I.  
  
Rachel: But I told you, I didn't have the time!  
  
Ross: Yeah, well you never have the time. I mean, I don't feel like I even have a girlfriend anymore, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: You want me, you want me to quit my job so you can feel like you have a girlfriend?  
  
Ross: No, but it'd be nice if you realised, it's just a job!  
  
Rachel: Just a job!  
  
Ross: Yes.  
  
Rachel: Ross do you realise this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about.  
  
Ross: Is this about Mark?  
  
Rachel: (shocked) Oh my God.  
  
Ross: Okay, what do you want me to do.  
  
Rachel: I don't know, I don't know. Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break.  
  
Ross: Okay, okay, fine, you're right. Let's ah, let's take a break, (goes to the door) let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yogart, or something.. (opens the door)  
  
Rachel: No. (Ross is standing in the doorway.) A break from us.  
  
(Ross looks at her, then leaves slamming the door behind him.)  
  
Time Lapse [Rachel is there with Mark]  
  
Rachel: I told him I wanted to take a break, I don't want to take a break. And then I called him, and he wasn't there.  
  
Mark: Well, then he's, he's probably just, out.  
  
Rachel: Oh, thank you that's very helpful, I'm glad you came over.  
  
Time Lapse [Ross & Rachel are on the phone]  
  
Ross: Is that Mark?  
  
Rachel: Umm, honey, look he just came over to....  
  
[Cut to The Philly.]  
  
Ross: Yeah! Got it! (slams the phone down)  
  
[Cut back to: Room. Rachel and Dr Milan are there]  
  
Dr Milan: Who was Mark?  
  
Rachel: This guy who helped me find a job. Ross got all jealous over him and we had problems from then.  
  
Dr Milan: And that's when you broke up.  
  
Rachel: (looks at her) No.the break up was ten times worse than that.  
  
Flashback [Monica & Rachel's]  
  
Monica: How's the big anniversary dinner?  
  
Rachel: Well, we never actually got to dinner.  
  
Monica: Ohhh, nice.  
  
Rachel: No, we kinda broke up instead.  
  
[Scene: Ross']  
  
Ross: . (opens the door, sees Rachel, and hides Chloe behind the door) Rachel!!!!  
  
Rachel: Hi. Ohhh, you got my message.  
  
Ross: Yeah, oh hey, you are right on time.  
  
Rachel: So what do you say? Can I be your girlfriend again?  
  
Ross: Yes, you can, very much.  
  
[Cut to Monica & Rachel's, Rachel is trying to close the door on Ross.]  
  
Ross: (forcing the door open) Come on, Rachel, come on! Talk to me! Please!!  
  
Rachel: I can't talk to you. I can't even look at you right now!  
  
Ross: Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Just get away from me!  
  
Ross: No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?  
  
Rachel: A mistake?! What were you trying to put it in? Her purse?! Ross, you had sex with another woman! (opening the door) Y'know what, I want you to leave! Get outta here!  
  
Ross: No!!  
  
Rachel: Just get out! Now!!  
  
Ross: No!! No!! I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this.  
  
Rachel: Okay! All right! How was she?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: Was she good?  
  
Time Lapse [he's on the coffee table, she's on the couch]  
  
Ross: Y'know what, y'know what, I'm-I'm not the one that wanted that, that break, okay. You're the one that bailed on us. You're the one that, that ran when things got just a little rough!  
  
Rachel: That's....  
  
Ross: That's what?!  
  
Rachel: That is neither here nor there.  
  
Ross: Okay, well here we are. Now we're in a tough spot again, Rach. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you wanna fight for us? Or, do you wanna bail? (sits down next to her) Look, I, (on the verge of tears) I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. (We see Monica and Phoebe are almost in tears.) I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Rachel, I love you so much.  
  
(He kisses her on her shoulder, then her neck, then the side of her face, then just before he kisses her on the lips....)  
  
Rachel: No Ross!! (stands up and moves away from him) Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better. Okay?  
  
Ross: Okay, okay, okay.  
  
Rachel: (softly) I think you should go.  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: (softly) I really think you need to go now.  
  
Ross: (moving over to stand in front of her) Okay, okay. This morning you said there was nothing so big that we couldn't work past it together...  
  
Rachel: Yeah, what the hell did I know!  
  
Ross: Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay, (takes a hold of one of her arms.) I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you. (Both of them are starting to cry.) Without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, (drops to his knees and hugs her around her waist) and, and....  
  
Rachel: (crying) No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing with her, I can't, (Ross stands up and backs away) it doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Ross. It's just changed, everything. Forever.  
  
Ross: (crying) Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean.  
  
(pause)  
  
Rachel: Then how come it is?  
  
[Cut back to: Room. Rachel's crying slightly]  
  
Dr Milan: When did you find out you were pregnant?  
  
Rachel: (takes a deep breath) About a week later, I didn't tell anyone.I just.ran. Like Ross said I do.  
  
Dr Milan: Would he have been a bad father?  
  
Rachel: (looks up and shakes her head) He has a son, Ben. He was a great dad.  
  
Dr Milan: Isn't your daughter staying with him now?  
  
Rachel: (nods, sniffing) But I know Reilly, Ross'll need a lot of patience with her.  
  
__________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Later. Monica & Chandler's. Reilly, Livy, Kristen, Becky, Scott, Andy and a girl (Katie) are there]  
  
Kristen: So how long are you here for, Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Until my Mom's better probably.  
  
Katie: What's wrong with her?  
  
Reilly: Um.I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
Becky: That bad, huh?  
  
Scott: She said she didn't wanna talk about it Becky  
  
Reilly: (looks at him and gives him a 'thank you' look, he just smiles back)  
  
Livy: (to the guys) So what are you doing this weekend?  
  
Andy: We're gonna see the Knicks playing on Saturday, but David couldn't come, so now were stuck with an extra ticket.  
  
Reilly: (happy) I'll go!  
  
Scott: (looking at her) You do know the Knicks are a basketball team, right?  
  
Reilly: (glares at him) Yes. (then smiles) I love basketball.  
  
Livy: Yeah she's great at it.  
  
Scott: (shrugs, then looks at Andy)  
  
Andy: Yeah, all right.  
  
Reilly: (breaks into a smile)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
[Scene: Basketball game. Andy and Reilly are there. It's half time]  
  
Andy: (to Reilly) You like it here?  
  
Reilly: It's all right, but I can't wait to go home.  
  
Andy: Do you get to go visit your Mom?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Yeah, I can see her when I want.  
  
Andy: So how old are ya?  
  
Reilly: I'm 13, I'll be 14 in three weeks. What about you?  
  
Andy: 12  
  
Reilly: (smiles and nods)  
  
Scott: (comes over with 3 bags of peanuts) Hey guys.  
  
Reilly/Andy: Hey. (he sits down beside Andy)  
  
Scott: (holds out a bag to Andy) Here  
  
Andy: (takes it) Thanks, man.  
  
Scott: (holding another bag, to Reilly) Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) No thanks, I'm allergic.  
  
Andy: (with his mouth full) To peanuts?  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) No, I'm allergic to the bag.  
  
Scott: (shakes his head, grinning) All right, looks like I've got another bag for myself.  
  
Reilly: (to Scott) Thanks though.  
  
Scott: You allergic to anything else?  
  
Reilly: Lobster and kiwi. (pause) I get my eating habits from my dad, Mom told me. (looks forward) Games starting.  
  
  
  
[A few days later. Monica and Chandler's. Livy, Chandler and Monica are there]  
  
Monica: So what are you doing tomorrow, honey?  
  
Chandler/Livy: Work/Shopping (they look at each other)  
  
Monica: (smirks)  
  
Ross: (walks in) Hey.  
  
Monica/Chandler/Livy: Hey/Hey Ross/Hi Uncle Ross  
  
Monica: Where've you been?  
  
Ross: (to Monica and Chandler) Hey did any of you guys borrow money from me?  
  
Chandler/Monica: (confused) No.  
  
Ross: (pulls out his wallet) I had about a $100 in here and now there's on 10!  
  
Chandler/Monica: (shocked) What?!/Oh my god!  
  
Livy: (knows it was Reilly) Are you sure you didn't put it down somewhere?  
  
Ross: (looks at her) I think I'd know where I keep $100, Livy.  
  
Chandler: You think someone stole it from you?  
  
Ross: (shrugs) Someone must have.  
  
Monica: You better report this.  
  
Livy: (quickly) Why?!  
  
Chandler: (gives her a look) Because someone has stolen 90 bucks of Ross.  
  
Livy: (worried for Reilly) I took it!  
  
Chandler/Monica/Ross: (even more shocked) Huh?!/What?!/Livy!  
  
Livy: Um.I needed it for.Kristen's birthday present.  
  
Chandler: $90!  
  
Livy: It was expensive.  
  
Monica: Olivia Catherine Bing! That's stealing!  
  
Livy: (lowers her eyes) I'm sorry.  
  
Chandler: Young lady, you are grounded for a month.  
  
Livy: Dad!  
  
Monica: Get to your room right now!  
  
Livy: (gets up of the chair and goes into her room)  
  
Monica: (to Ross and Chandler) I can't believe she would do that! Ross I'm so sorry.  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) Aw.it doesn't matter. (puts his wallet away) At least I didn't call the cops.  
  
Chandler: (thinking) That is totally not like her, why would she do that?  
  
Monica: (shakes her head)  
  
  
  
[Ross'. Reilly is sitting on the couch reading. Ross walks in]  
  
Ross: Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (not looking up) Hey.  
  
Ross: (walking into the kitchen. O.S) I have to work tonight, is that okay?  
  
Reilly: (not really caring) Sure. (closes her book) I'm going over to Livy's. (stands up)  
  
Ross: (O.S) She's grounded.  
  
Reilly: (surprised) Uh.I'm going out. (quickly leaves before Ross can reply)  
  
[Scene: Monica & Chandler's. Chandler and Monica are there. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Chandler: (goes to get it, it's Reilly. Smiles) Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (forces a smile) Hey. Um.is Livy around?  
  
Monica: (calling over) She can't talk to anyone.  
  
Reilly: It's important.  
  
Chandler: (stepping aside, realising she's still standing outside) Camon in, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (comes in) I'll only be about five or ten minutes.  
  
Monica: (looks at her for a minute, then at Chandler)  
  
Chandler: (to Reilly) All right, go ahead.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Thanks (runs over to Livy's door and knocks on it)  
  
Livy: (O.S) Who is it?  
  
Reilly: It's Reilly.  
  
Livy: (O.S) Come on in.  
  
Reilly: (goes in)  
  
[Cut to: Livy's room. It's Blue and lilac, Livy is sitting watching the TV in her room]  
  
Livy: (smiles) Hey, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Um.hey. I heard you were grounded?  
  
Livy: (looks at her) Uh yeah.  
  
Reilly: Why?  
  
Livy: (puts the TV off and stands up) It's not important.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her)  
  
Livy: (sighs) Uncle Ross found $100 missing from his wallet and I took the blame.  
  
Reilly: (shocked) Livy, that was me!  
  
Livy: I know, but.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Livy  
  
Livy: I was just trying to help.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, and smiles a little) Thanks.(pause) But it isn't fair for you to do this.  
  
Livy: (raises her eyebrows) Since when was life fair?  
  
Reilly: (thinking back on her life) Um.well it's not, but, I can make this fair.  
  
Livy: You really want to have to explain why you took the money?  
  
Reilly: (thinking about it) No. (pause, looks at her) You ever need me to do anything for you just tell me, okay?  
  
Livy: (smiles) Sure.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at her for a minute, before hugging her) I better go (pulled back) I'll see you at school.  
  
Livy: 'Kay, bye. (Reilly leaves)  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
[School corridor: Reilly, Livy, Kristen and Becky are there]  
  
Kristen: (to Reilly) Did you have fun at the basketball game?  
  
Reilly: (nods) Yeah, it was all right.  
  
Girl: (walks over with two girls. To Reilly) Hey, are you Reilly?  
  
Reilly: (looks at them, confused) Why, is it any of your business?  
  
Girl: (angry) It is my business when you go out on a date with my boyfriend!  
  
Reilly: Will?  
  
Girl: (rolls her eyes. Sarcastically) Who do you think?  
  
Reilly: (sarcastically) Gee, I'm sorry (normal voice) For your information, he's the one that asked me out.  
  
Other girl1: Will would never do that to Clara.  
  
Other girl2: They've been going out for nearly a year.  
  
Reilly: (to Clara) Maybe you bore him, or you're too controlling.  
  
Clara: (glaring a her) You don't even know me.  
  
Reilly: (glares back at her) Go to hell (tries to walk passed her)  
  
Clara: (grabs her and pulls her back) I don't think so, Missy.  
  
Reilly: (yanks her arm back and says angrily) Touch me again and you're dead!  
  
Livy: (to Reilly) Reilly, lets just go.  
  
Clara: (sarcastically, to Reilly) I'm so scared. How old are you, like thirteen?  
  
Reilly: (clenched a fist) You want to lose a few teeth?  
  
Clara: (just smirks at her)  
  
Reilly: (angry, hits her in the face with her fist, causing her to stumble backwards)  
  
Clara: (quickly stands up straight) You little bitch! (slaps her)  
  
Reilly: (pushes her against the lockers. Livy looks worried, a crowd had formed around them)  
  
Clara: (coldly) Let me go! (smacks her in the chin)  
  
Reilly: (nearly falls back) You. (they start fighting)  
  
Girl2: Principal! (the kids run away, leaving Livy, Reilly and Clara)  
  
Principal: Clara Thomson! (they stop fighting and look at him. To Livy) Oliva, go to class (To Clara and Reilly) Come with me! I'm going to call your parents. (They walk down the corridor)  
  
Reilly: (under her breath) Great!  
  
[Scene: Principal's office. Clara and Reilly are sitting there on their own]  
  
Clara: Stay away from Will.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) I think that's a choice I get to make.  
  
Clara: (glares at her) I'll just talk to Will.  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Fine, I don't like him much anyway. We just got paired together for a project.  
  
Clara: (not believing her, coldly) Then why did you go on a date with him?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) I wanted to catch a movie and I didn't have anyone to go with.  
  
Clara: Yeah, right!  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Fine don't believe me, but it's true, you can have him.  
  
Clara: (pause) What's wrong with him?  
  
Reilly: (looks out the window and shrugs) He's not my type.  
  
Clara: You have no taste! (looks away)  
  
Reilly: (smirks to herself) Actually you have no taste.  
  
Clara: (turns and glares at her. Before she can say anything, Ross and the principal walk in)  
  
Ross: (looking disappointed) Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (looks at him, then looks out the window again)  
  
Principal: As I was saying, Dr. Gellar. I am going to be suspending Reilly from school until next Monday for fighting.  
  
Reilly: (groans)  
  
Ross: (looking at Reilly) Thank you Mr. Davis. Come on, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (stands up) Coming. (they leave)  
  
___________________________________  
  
[Scene: Ross'. Reilly and Ross enter. Reilly starts to walk towards her room]  
  
Ross: Not so fast, young lady!  
  
Reilly: (stops and turns around) What?!  
  
Ross: Why were you fighting with that girl today?  
  
Reilly: (coldly) Is that any of your business?  
  
Ross: Yes! It is. You're my daughter, and I want to be apart of your life.  
  
Reilly: (stares at him and then looks down)  
  
Ross: (walks towards her) Reilly, why can't you just give me a chance to be your dad?  
  
Reilly: (looks at him) I don't need a dad, all I need is Mom. And she needs me, but I'm stuck here, and I hate that!  
  
Ross: You do need a dad, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (looks down) You don't know anything about me.  
  
Ross: Reilly, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but.  
  
Reilly: (looks up) It doesn't matter. I survived. (turns and walks towards her room)  
  
Ross: Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (turns and looks at him, softly, holding back tears) Just leave me alone, Ross (goes into her room)  
  
Ross: (looks after he, his face hurt)  
  
[Cut to: Reilly's room. She closes the door and wipes at the tear rolling down her cheek, frustrated]  
  
Reilly: (goes over to the phone and dials a number. Pause) Hey Brad, it's me (pause) I miss you too (pause) I'm coming over in three weeks. (pause) Well.I've just been suspended for fighting in school (pause) Yeah, whatever. (pause) Yeah.  
  
[Scene: Next day. Ross'. He's sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Reilly walks in]  
  
Ross: Hey Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (walking over to the cupboard. Quietly) Hey. (she pulls out a box of cereal)  
  
Ross: (standing up) What are you gonna be doing today?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs)  
  
Ross: (sighs) I gotta go to work (picks up his briefcase) I'll see you later.  
  
Reilly: (pouring milk into her cereal) Yeah, sure.  
  
Ross: You gonna be all right?  
  
Reilly: (pouring herself a drink) Yes. (Ross looks at her for a minute, then leaves. The phone rings, Reilly gets it) Hello? (pause) Hey Monica (pause) No you just missed him (pause) I was suspended for fighting (pause) This little bitch. I went out with this guy, who was her boyfriend. (pause) He'll be home at lunch, do you want me to give him a message? (pause) All right, bye.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Three Weeks Later. Reilly has started to talk to Ross a little more, but still won't accept him as her dad. She avoided Will, and hasn't spoken to him, by not working on the project with him. She's spent more time with Livy and some of her friends]  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Scene: Rachel's room in the place she's staying. She's lying on her bed, looking at a photo of Reilly http://www.littlewoodsextra.com/images/products/mag/um/um156v7m.jpg (isn't she cute? =)) _______________________________________  
  
[Scene: Reilly's sitting on a train, which is just pulling out, looking out the window smiling, excitedly. There's a girl sitting beside her, about 17]  
  
Girl: (to Reilly) Hey.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her and smiles) Hey.  
  
Girl: (holding out her hand) I'm Corrie Harris.  
  
Reilly: (shakes her hand) Reilly Green. So, are you going to Pennsylvania?  
  
Corrie: Yeah, I'm going to see my dad.  
  
Reilly: I'm going to see my mom.  
  
[Scene: Later on. A train station, Reilly and Corrie are getting off]  
  
Reilly: I might see you back in New York?  
  
Corrie: (smiles) Yeah, maybe.  
  
Reilly: (swings her backpack over her shoulder, and picks up her suitcase) See ya, around.  
  
Corrie: Bye. (she leaves)  
  
Reilly: (looks around) Then walks out of the station.  
  
End of part 3 


	7. Part Four Trailer

This is the trailer for Never Not Be Friends-Part 4  
  
"Part 4. (Reilly: You can't change the past)  
  
"Reilly goes back to Pennsylvania. (Reilly: I missed you. Rachel: I missed you too, Sweetie) (Brad: Lets go to the park, tell me about your trip with daddy)  
  
"And clashes with the two people she really cares about. (Brad: I think you should give him a chance, it's not his fault. Reilly: Yeah, well, it's not my fault either) (Brad: Why are you blaming him? Reilly: I'm not!) (Rachel: Reilly, give him a chance, he's a great dad. Reilly: (firmly) I don't need him) (Rachel: Reilly, you will always need a dad. Reilly: Then why'd you run away from him?!)  
  
"While Ross tells Chandler how he feels about Rachel. (Ross: How could she do that Chandler? Chandler: She was probably terrified, Ross. You know Rachel. Ross: No, I thought I knew her) (Ross: I've always loved her.but I don't know if I can forgive her Chandler. I really don't)  
  
"Part 4 of Never Not Be Friends, coming soon"  
  
(Brad: But you can change the future) 


	8. Part Four

Part 4  
  
[Scene: A building, Reilly walks up to it, with her stuff and walks in]  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Rachel's room. She takes a deep breath, then reaches for the phone. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Rachel: (groans) Come in!  
  
Reilly: (pushes the door open and smiles at her)  
  
Rachel: (her eyes open wide) Reilly! (she walks over and hugs her)  
  
Reilly: (hugging her) I missed you.  
  
Rachel: (pulls back) I missed you too, Sweetie (kisses her cheek) Happy birthday.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at her) I wanted to spend my birthday with you.  
  
Rachel: (closes the door. They walk over and sit on it) So.do you like your dad?  
  
Reilly: (look at her for a moment, then looks down)  
  
Rachel: Reilly, what's wrong? (pause) Did something happen?  
  
Reilly: (looks up at her) So he cheated on you, huh?  
  
Rachel: (shocked) How.how do you know that?  
  
Reilly: (gives her an teasing smirk) I have my ways (then serious) Is that why you left?  
  
Rachel: (takes a deep breath) Among other things.  
  
Reilly: I haven't spoken to him much.  
  
Rachel: Reilly, give him a chance, he's a great dad.  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) I don't trust him.  
  
Rachel: (rolls her eyes) You don't trust anyone, Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) I trust you. I got you. (firmly) I don't need him. Not anymore.  
  
Rachel: Honey.  
  
Reilly: No Mom. When I needed a dad, I had Garry. I don't need a dad anymore, and I never will!  
  
Rachel: (firmly) Reilly, you will always need a dad.  
  
Reilly: Then why'd you run away from him?! If you hadn't of done what you did last month, I probably would have never have met him anyway!  
  
Rachel: (tears in her eyes) What I did, it made me realize, you do need a father. And you have one, and I know he wants to get to know you.(Reilly looks away) if I had died.  
  
Reilly: (looks back at her) Don't talk like that! You're here now! And your fine, and we're gonna go home. Everything's gonna be back the way it was! (a tear streams down her cheek)  
  
Rachel: (closes her eyes, holding back tears, and then hugs her)  
  
Reilly: (whispering) I love you, Mom.  
  
Rachel: I love you too, baby.  
  
[Fade to: Monica & Chandler's. Livy, Ross, Joey, Chandler and Monica are there] Joey: When does Reilly get back, Ross?  
  
Ross: About a week.  
  
Joey: Aw.I can't play basketball for a week.  
  
Chandler: (looks at him) Excuse me? Wha.what about me? We always used to play together.  
  
Joey: Yeah, but she is really really good!  
  
Livy: She's teaching me how to play.  
  
Chandler: (surprised) Since when have you wanted to play basketball?  
  
Livy: (shrugs) Well, she said she'd teach me and I said yes. She's taught me the rules and she's gonna teach me a three pointer when she gets back.  
  
Joey: (nods) When you learn more, tell me! And I'll play ya.  
  
Livy: (smiles) Sure!  
  
Chandler: Yeah me too, honey. (Livy smiles at him)  
  
Monica: So Ross, have you heard from her?  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) I don't think she'll be there yet, but even if she was, I doubt she'd call me.  
  
Chandler: I thought she was starting to talk to you?  
  
Ross: She is, a little. But she doesn't speak to me that much.  
  
Livy: She will eventually.  
  
Ross: (rolls his eyes) She gets along with everyone but me, practically.  
  
(the phone rings. Livy gets it)  
  
Livy: Hello? (pause) Hey! We were just talk about you! (they all look over) So how's it going? (pause) That sounds great! (pause) You wanna speak to Ross? (pause) He's here (pause, then gives the phone to Ross) It's Reilly.  
  
Ross: (surprised, takes the phone) Hello? (pause) Hi. Um.you having fun? (pause) Yeah (pause) all right.  
  
Joey: (mouthing) Let me speak to her.  
  
Ross: (on the phone) You wanna speak to Joey? (pause) Bye (hands the phone to him)  
  
Joey: (takes it) Hey kiddo (pause) What've you been doing? (pause) Well, you better hurry up and get back, I need my favourite basketball player! (pause, laughs) Yeah, all right, (pause) Bye Reilly. (hangs up)  
  
Chandler: (to Ross) See she wanted to talk to you.  
  
Monica: What did she say?  
  
Ross: (shrugs) Nothing much, she just got there.  
  
Joey: Have you spoken to Rachel since all this happened?  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) I don't know if Reilly has though, I got the phone bill a couple of days ago and there was this number called about 8 times or something.  
  
Chandler: Was it a cell phone? Cause Rachel told her that's where she should call her.  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) Maybe it's a friend from Pennsylvania.  
  
Joey: Probably is.  
  
Monica: Wonder who. __________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Reilly outside a door on a porch. A woman gets it]  
  
Reilly: Hi Mrs Harvest, um is Brad here?  
  
Mrs Harvest: (turns around and calls up the stairs) Bradley! Reilly's here!  
  
Brad: (O.S) Just coming! (comes down the stairs) Hey!  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Hey.  
  
Brad: (to his Mom) I'll be back about five.  
  
Mrs Harvest: (nods) I'll see you later.  
  
Brad: See ya (comes out and closes the door) I missed you (hugs her)  
  
Reilly: (breaking it) I missed you, too.  
  
Brad: (picks up a basketball) Lets go to the park, and you can tell me about your trip with daddy (they laugh)  
  
Time Lapse  
  
[Scene: They're at a basketball pitch. Reilly's sitting on a wall, while Brad's shooting the ball in the net]  
  
Reilly:.but I have to go back on Friday.  
  
Brad: I think you should give him a chance.  
  
Reilly: (glares at him)  
  
Brad: Camon Reilly, it's not his fault he wasn't there.  
  
Reilly: (throws a stone over the fence) Yeah, well, it's not my fault either.  
  
Brad: I didn't say it was, but.Do you honestly think your dad wouldn't have wanted you if he knew your Mom was pregnant?  
  
Reilly: (pause) Brad? (he looks at her) If we hadn't gone out that night, Mom would never have slit her wrists.  
  
Brad: Reilly you don't know that. Don't blame yourself.  
  
Reilly: (interrupting him) I know. I'm just saying.you can't change the past.  
  
Brad: But you can change the future (softly) It was your Mom's choice, Reilly, noone else's.  
  
Reilly: (looks up at him) I don't blame her for not having a dad!  
  
Brad: Then why are you blaming him?  
  
Reilly: (angry. She snaps at him) I'm not! Okay! And it was his fault! If he hadn't cheated on her she would never have left!  
  
Brad: (shouting) You don't know that!  
  
Reilly: (shouting) Don't yell at me! I just don't trust him!  
  
Brad: Why?!  
  
Reilly: (shouting) Because I don't! I don't trust anyone! (jumps of the wall and runs down the street)  
  
Brad: Rye! (groans, and throws the ball against the fence)  
  
________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Room. Rachel and Dr Milan are there]  
  
Rachel:.After Reilly got better, we went to stay at my dad's. We were there for about two months, before we got the apartment. I think she started to understand things a lot more, and stopped acting as spoiled as she used to.  
  
Flashback  
  
[Scene: Kitchen. Rachel is there chopping up onions. Reilly (six) walks in]  
  
Rachel: (smiles at her) Hey, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (smiles and walks over to her)  
  
Rachel: Have you got another headache?  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) Can I help?  
  
Rachel: (surprised) You want to help?  
  
Reilly: (smiles and nods, sweetly) Uh huh.  
  
Rachel: (puts the knife down, then walks up to her, and lifts her onto the counter) Did Grandpa tell you?  
  
Reilly: Nope (looks out the window. Cutely) God, look at the bloody rain.  
  
Rachel: (stunned, but amused) Where did you learn that, Reilly Samantha Green?! (she demanded, trying not to laugh)  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Grandpa said it.  
  
Rachel: Reilly, that's not nice, young girls don't use those words.  
  
Reilly: (confused) But I'm a big girl! You said.  
  
Rachel: Just don't say that sweetie.  
  
Reilly: Is it bad?  
  
Rachel: Yes. (kisses her cheek)  
  
Reilly: (frowns) Okay. What can I do?  
  
Rachel: (looks around, then sees some carrots, in the sink) You can wash those for me.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) All right (walks up to a stool and pushes it towards the sink and climbs up on it)  
  
Rachel: (worried) Watch not fall, honey.  
  
Reilly: (looks over and grins) I'm just about as big as you, Mommy!  
  
Rachel: (smiles lovingly at her)  
  
[Cut back to: Room]  
  
Dr Milan: Did she ever ask after Garry, or her dad?  
  
Rachel: (nods) In the same conversation actually.  
  
Flashback  
  
[Scene: Living room. Rachel and Reilly (seven) are sitting on a couch, Reilly's cuddled up to her, reading a book]  
  
Reilly: The boy went.to the cir.cir.(looks at Rachel for help)  
  
Rachel: Circus.  
  
Reilly: Circus with his daddy (pause)  
  
Rachel: (confused) You know that word Reilly.  
  
Reilly: (closes the book, then look at her) We need to talk.  
  
Rachel: (trying to conceal her laughter. Grinning) Ooo, so serious?  
  
Reilly: When's Garry coming back?  
  
Rachel: (V.O) He'd been gone for about 5 months, but this was the first time she'd asked about him.  
  
Rachel: (the smile disappears) Sweetie, we've talked about this.  
  
Reilly: But he was gonna be my daddy. Why'd he go?  
  
Rachel: (takes a deep breath) We decided it's better this way.  
  
Reilly: But all my friends have daddies! (upset) Katie has two, and I don't even have one! It's not fair!  
  
Rachel: (hugs her) I know, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: What about my real daddy?  
  
Rachel: (pulls back) Ross.  
  
Reilly: Is that his name?  
  
Rachel: (nods slowly) Yeah.  
  
Reilly: Where is he?  
  
Rachel: New York.  
  
Reilly: Can we go and see him?  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) No, honey.  
  
Reilly: Why?  
  
Rachel: (pause) It's complicated.  
  
Reilly: What's that mean?  
  
Rachel: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Reilly: Please?  
  
Rachel: (firmly) No, Reilly, we can't, we just can't (near tears)  
  
Reilly: (looks down, guiltily, then back up) Don't cry, Mommy, I'm sorry.  
  
Rachel: (hugs her) It's not your fault, honey.  
  
Reilly: Love you.  
  
Rachel: (whispers) I love you too.  
  
[Cut back to: Room]  
  
Rachel: The next time she asked about him was a few months ago.  
  
Dr Milan: (give her a comforting smile) She's come to visit for the week, hasn't she?  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods) Yeah, we're going out later. (looks at her watch) Actually in an hour (looks at her) Is it okay if we stop now, I need to get dressed.  
  
Dr Milan: (smiles and nods) I'll see you on Monday.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods) All right.  
  
Dr Milan: Bye Rachel.  
  
Rachel: (stands up, and smiles weakly back) Bye.  
  
___________________________________  
  
[Scene: Ross' bedroom. He's sitting on the bed looking at a photo album. We see it's got pictures of him and Rachel]  
  
Chandler: (walks in) Ross? (sees him) What'ya doing?  
  
Ross: (looks up) Just looking at a few photos. (starts to close it, but Chandler takes it)  
  
Chandler: I thought you didn't look at these anymore.  
  
Ross: (sighs) I don't, not usually. (Chandler flicks through the pages) How could she do that Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (looks at him) Who?  
  
Ross: Rachel! How could she not tell me she was pregnant?!  
  
Chandler: (closes the album and puts it down) She was probably terrified, Ross. You know Rachel.  
  
Ross: No, I thought I knew her. (pause) Now I have a thirteen year old daughter who hates me.  
  
Chandler: She doesn't hate you Ross.  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) She shoulda told me, I woulda helped her.  
  
Chandler: (sighs) You do know you're gonna have to see her soon.  
  
Ross: (looks at him) I don't even know what I'm gonna say to her. (stands up, he has tears in his eyes) I hate her so much right now.  
  
Chandler: (rubs his shoulder (friendly way!)) Ross, you know this is the sort of thing Rachel would do, and that's who you fell in love with.  
  
Ross: I've always loved her.but (looks at him) Let's just say while you and Monica were dating, she ran off pregnant, then fourteen years later you find out you had Livy and you go through all this. Would you be able to forgive her?  
  
Chandler: (takes a deep breath, then slowly shakes his head) No.  
  
Ross: (looks down, then up) I don't know if I can forgive her for this Chandler. I really don't.  
  
______________________________________  
  
[Scene: A café place. Rachel and Reilly are there.  
  
Rachel: So, how do you like New York?  
  
Reilly: (frowns, then takes a bite out of her sandwich)  
  
Rachel: (rolls her eyes, and smiles) Have you made any friends?  
  
Reilly: I get along great with they guys, especially Joey, we play basketball nearly everyday. (Rachel smiles) And Livy's really great, she's helped me out n' stuff.  
  
Rachel: (smiles) How long are you here for?  
  
Reilly: Till Friday. I get the week off school.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) How did your dad agree to that?  
  
Reilly: (looks down guiltily)  
  
Rachel: (frowns) Does he know you're here?  
  
Reilly: (looks up) He thinks I'm away on a school trip.  
  
Rachel: Reilly.  
  
Reilly: Mom, he knows I'm gonna be away for the week, so he won't get worried, okay?  
  
Rachel: (shakes her head) Reilly, he has to know you're here, what if he finds out?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) I can handle it.  
  
Rachel: (frustrated) Well I can't! He probably hates me enough right now.  
  
Reilly: (looks down, then back up) at least wait until Monday or something, he might end up saying I have to go home.  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I'll tell him tomorrow (pause) No, you'll tell him tomorrow.  
  
Reilly: (groans) All right.  
  
(silence for a few minutes)  
  
Rachel: You gotta give him a chance.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Why?  
  
Rachel: Rye, you've always wanted a dad, you've always been jealous of your friends because they have one and now you get your chance, you're just throwing it away.  
  
Reilly: Well, I didn't exactly think this was what it was gonna be like.  
  
Rachel: What did you think it was gonna be like?  
  
Reilly: (pause) Well, I thought you were gonna be there for one thing.  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I'm sorry, honey.  
  
Reilly: But.this is different, I mean.I didn't think it would be like this. I don't know.I just pictured it differently.  
  
Rachel: (reached over and put her hand on her shoulder) Not everything can be the way you want it, honey. (pause) Believe me, I know.  
  
Reilly: (nods, then looks down) I had an argument with Brad.  
  
Rachel: (looks at her, then sips her tea. Pause) Wanna talk about it?  
  
Reilly: (stirs her drink with a straw) He told me to give dad a chance, and.I just snapped (looks at her) You know how I can do that?  
  
Rachel: (nods) Oh yes, I do.  
  
Reilly: (smirks and looks down) A guy ever really got on your nerves about something before?  
  
Rachel: (nods her head, smiling) Absolutely.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at her. Rachel smiles back) I've missed this.  
  
Rachel: Me too, Honey. (pause) Any dates I should know about?  
  
Reilly: (grins)  
  
Rachel: Aha! Who?  
  
Reilly: This guy, Will. He's 15, but he was kept back a year so he's in some of my classes.  
  
Rachel: (nods) Is he nice?  
  
Reilly: Well.I hated him at first, he was 'really' annoying. But then we got paired for an art project. So one day I went on a date with him, a few days later his girlfriend came along and tried to beat the crap outta me, so.  
  
Rachel: (laughs and shakes her head) Causing trouble already?  
  
Reilly: (defensively) How was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend! He'd been following me around for days! (Rachel just smiles) We're still going shopping tomorrow aren't we?  
  
Rachel: (nods) But remember we can't buy anything, I'm 'very' short on cash at the moment, as you probably remember.  
  
Reilly: (smiles and nods)  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Montage: Next three days. 'Am to PM' by Christina Milian is playing in the background]  
  
(Reilly and Rachel are going in and out of different stores looking at different clothes. Reilly holds up this small pink top, but Rachel looks at it and shakes her head)  
  
(Reilly and Rachel are at a restaurant. They're talking, they both burst out laughing)  
  
(Ross is sitting in his room looking at a photo of him and Rachel. He sighs, and looks out the window)  
  
(Rachel and Reilly are in the park. Reilly's trying her best to teach Rachel how to play. Rachel shoots, and it goes in. Reilly claps, and Rachel puts her arms up and spins around)  
  
(Reilly is lying on Rachel's bed. Rachel is sitting on the bed beside her. They're talking about Ross. Rachel says something causing Reilly to laugh)  
  
(Rachel is sitting outside in this garden thing. Reilly comes up behind her, and throws a bucket of freezing water over her. Rachel jumps up, surprised, then turns and chases her)  
  
[Montage ends]  
  
_________________________________  
  
[Fade to: Reilly's walking down a street, and stops at Brad's gate, looking in. She takes a deep breath and walks in]  
  
Reilly: (V.O) I hate apologising to people, I hate being wrong and there's only one thing I hate more than that.ADMITTING I'm wrong. (knocks on the door. Brad answers) Hey.  
  
Brad: Hi.  
  
Reilly: (pause) Look, about the other day.  
  
Brad: No, it's all right. I shoulda just minded my own business.  
  
Reilly: (V.O) Oh well, since he's taking the blame. (speaking) That's all right.  
  
Brad: (smiles) You wanna come in?  
  
Reilly: (smiles back) All right (goes in)  
  
________________________________  
  
[Cut to: Brad's bedroom. Reilly and Brad come in]  
  
Reilly: (sits on his bed) So what're we doing?  
  
Brad: (goes over to his playstation which was already on) Play this. (hands her a control and sits beside her with one) Street Fighter.  
  
Reilly: Isn't that an old game?  
  
Brad: (shrugs)  
  
Reilly: All right, I'm gonna kick your ass at this.  
  
Time Lapse  
  
Reilly: (obviously won) Yessss!!!  
  
Brad: You good at this!  
  
Reilly: Yup. Camon, let's play again.  
  
Brad: (groans) This'll be the seventh time!  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Yeah well, I've beaten you six.  
  
Brad: (switches the playstation off) You been having fun with your Mom?  
  
Reilly: (smiles and nods) Yeah, it's great being her. I have to go home in four days though.  
  
Brad: Well, you can call me anytime.  
  
Reilly: (smiles at him) You're a great friend, you know that? You've really helped me out the past few months.  
  
Brad: (smirks) So that's what friends are for? (pause, pretends to think) What're boyfriends for, then?  
  
Reilly: (hits him in the stomach with his pillow)  
  
_________________________________  
  
[Scene: Rachel's room. Reilly is there holding the phone. She slowly dials a number]  
  
Reilly: (pause) Hey, Ross. It's Reilly. (pause) Um.yeah it's great her (pause) Uh huh. (pause) Um.look.the trip ended earlier so, since the train's gonna pass through Pennsylvania, I was wondering if I could stop and see mom? (pause) Yeah (pause. A smiles spreads across her face) All right, I'll be back on Friday. (pause) Bye. (hangs up. Rachel walks in) I told him.  
  
Rachel: What did he say?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) He'll see me on Friday.  
  
Rachel: (stares at her for a moment) Did you really tell him?  
  
Reilly: Yeah! I told him I was here.  
  
Rachel: (looks at her suspiciously)  
  
Reilly: (trying to change the conversation) Where were you? Rachel: (rolls her eyes and walks over to sit at her desk) With Dr Milan.  
  
Reilly: (walks over to the bed and lies down on it) Wanna go and catch a movie tonight?  
  
Rachel: (smiles) Sure, Honey.  
  
Reilly: (pause) So, when are we gonna go home?  
  
Rachel: (looks over at her) Um.well I should be able to get outta this place in a month (they laugh) But.um.I'd really like to go to New York for a while, you know, to see the guys. Would you be okay with that?  
  
Reilly: (looks down, then back up and forces a smile) Yeah, sure.  
  
Rachel: (smiles back at her) Thanks, Sweetie. (Reilly nods) Did you see Brad, then?  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Yeah, we were playing the playstation. (Rachel's cell phone rings)  
  
Rachel: (picks it up) Hello? (pause) Hey Mel. (pause) Yeah (pause) Well, Reilly's visiting me just now (pause) Yeah (laughs) Uh huh (pause) Well, she's here now (to Reilly) Hailey wants to speak to you.  
  
Reilly: (takes the phone) Hey Hails. (pause) Well, I'll be here until Friday (pause, to Rachel) Is it okay if I go over to Hailey's? (Rachel nods. She smiles) All right, I'll be over in twenty minutes (pause) Yeah all right (to Rachel) Mel's wondering if you want to go over?  
  
Rachel: All right.  
  
Reilly: (on the phone) Right (pause) See ya (hangs up)  
  
Rachel: (starts designing on a piece of paper)  
  
Reilly: (watching her) Mom?  
  
Rachel: (looks over) Yeah, Sweetie?  
  
Reilly: What did you want to be? You know, when you were younger?  
  
Rachel: (thinks about it) I didn't really know. I didn't take that sorta stuff seriously back then.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Weren't you spoiled and bad behaved?  
  
Rachel: (defensive) I wasn't bad-behaved (shoots her a look) I'll have you know young lady you used to act VERY spoiled when you were younger, and you were ALWAYS bad behaved.  
  
Reilly: (laughs) Camon, I wasn't that bad!  
  
Rachel: (nods) Oh, yes you were! You always wanted everything!  
  
Reilly: Nu uh!  
  
Rachel: Yu huh!  
  
Flashback  
  
[Scene: A store. Rachel and Reilly (4) are there. Reilly is holding a toy]  
  
Reilly: Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee, Mommy?  
  
Rachel: No, Sweetie, you've got enough toys as it is.  
  
Reilly: But Mommy..  
  
Rachel: (firmly) No buts, put the doll back.  
  
Reilly: (stomps her foot down) No!  
  
Rachel: (gives her a look) Don't speak to me like that, young lady!  
  
Reilly: (stomps her foot again) I want it!  
  
Rachel: (taking it off her) No! (puts it back on the shelf)  
  
Reilly: (grabs it back) Please?????!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel: (putting it back on the shelf) That's it we're going home.  
  
Reilly: (stomps her foot down, crying) I want it!  
  
[Cut back to: Rachel's room. They're laughing]  
  
Reilly: (laughing)  
  
Rachel: (they keep laughing. Rachel stands up) Camon, we better get over to Mel and Hailey's.  
  
Reilly: (jumps of the bed) All right (grabs her coat. The leave)  
  
___________________________________  
  
[Scene: Central Perk. Joey, Phoebe and Ross are there]  
  
Phoebe: So Reilly's with Rachel? (Ross nods)  
  
Joey: Right now? (Ross nods)  
  
Phoebe: (smiling) That's great! I bet they missed each other so much!  
  
Ross: (smiles a little) Yeah I know Reilly missed her.  
  
Joey: (pause) I wonder when Rachel's gonna be coming here.  
  
Ross: (looks over at the counter, then stands up) I'm going for coffee, you guys want anything?  
  
Phoebe/Joey: Coffee/No thanks. (Ross goes. And they share looks)  
  
Joey: (speaking lowly) Think Ross is all right with seeing Rach again?  
  
Phoebe: (looks over at him, then back at Joey) No.  
  
Joey: (sighs) I bet you $20 they'll have a fight.  
  
Phoebe: (pause) No.  
  
Joey: (confused) Why?  
  
Phoebe: Because it would be stupid for me to bet against something I know will happen (Joey thinks about it, then nods)  
  
Joey: That makes sense.  
  
Ross: (comes back over and gives Phoebe her coffee) Here ya go, Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: (takes it) Thanks, Ross.  
  
Joey: Hey, do you guys wanna go see a movie with me tonight?  
  
Ross/Phoebe: Yeah, sure/All right.  
  
Joey: Great! So what d'ya wanna see?  
  
__________________________________  
  
[Another montage of the next few days.There's a happy song playing in the background]  
  
(Rachel, Reilly and Brad are at the movies. He looks at Reilly, and she smiles at him, he smiles back the looks at the screen)  
  
(Rachel and Reilly are shopping. Reilly comes out of a changing room wearing a black dress, and twirls, causing Rachel to laugh)  
  
(They're at a café, talking. Reilly says something, causing Rachel to nearly joke on her drink from laughing)  
  
(Reilly and Brad are playing a game of basketball. Reilly gets the ball of him, and tries to shoot, but he jumps and grabs her angles, causing her to fall. He picks up the ball and shoot, laughing)  
  
[Montage ends]  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Scene: Train station. Rachel and Reilly are there]  
  
Reilly: (hugs her) I'll call you when I get back, okay?  
  
Rachel: (smiles and nods) I'll see you soon, honey.  
  
Reilly: (smiles back) I love you.  
  
Rachel: (strokes her hair) I love you too.  
  
Reilly: (smiles and picks up her bag, hugs her again, then walks onto the train. She sits down on the seat, and look out the window at her, waving slightly)  
  
Rachel: (smiles and waves back)  
  
____________________________________  
  
[Fade to: New York train station. Reilly comes of the train, with her backpack on, carrying her suitcase and sighs, walking down the path]  
  
[Cut to: Ross' apartment. Reilly walks in]  
  
Ross: (comes out the kitchen) Het.  
  
Reilly: (just nods, and walks into her room)  
  
Ross: (watches after her and sighs) Did you have a good time?  
  
Reilly: (O.S.) Hmm.  
  
Ross: We missed you back here (Reilly doesn't say anything, so Ross gives up and walks back into the kitchen)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's. Chandler, Monica and Livy are there. There's a knock on the door]  
  
Livy: (gets it, it's Reilly) Hey Reilly!  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Hey, Livy. (Livy steps back and she goes in)  
  
Monica/Chandler: Hey/Hey Reilly!  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Hi.  
  
Chandler: Did you have fun with your Mom?  
  
Reilly: Yeah, it was great. Dr Milan told her she'd be able to come home next month. She says she wants to come here for a while when she does.  
  
Monica: (excited) Oh, that's great!  
  
Reilly: (just nods)  
  
Livy: We're gonna go to my room, all right? (Monica and Chandler nod. Reilly and Livy walk towards her room)  
  
[Cut to: Livy's bedroom. Reilly and Livy come in (duh). Reilly sits on her bed, and Livy goes over to her CD player]  
  
Livy: What did ya do?  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Just the normal, shopping, cinema and talking (pause) it's funny that little things like that are the stuff you miss most when you're away. I never realised how much I loved doing those things with Mom.  
  
Livy: (smiles at her) You're really lucky, y'know.  
  
Reilly: (gives her a look) Yeah, sure. My Mom just tried to kill herself, I've already made an enemy at school, and I'm living with my dad, who I only just met about two months ago. Yeah, sure, I'm so lucky.  
  
Livy: I mean, y'know. You and your Mom are so close. You tell each other stuff and hang out.  
  
Reilly: (shrugs) Yeah after Ashley (cuts off, remembering she'd never told her about Ashley)  
  
Livy: Who's Ashley?  
  
Reilly: (trying to get out of it) Uh, this girl (quickly) woman, Mom used to know.  
  
Livy: (nods)  
  
Reilly: Um after she di.left, Mom and me got really close. We did everything together.  
  
Livy: (smiles) How old were you?  
  
Reilly: Six, nearly seven. Garry had just left.  
  
Livy: And Garry is?  
  
Reilly: (looks at her for a moment) Mom's fiancé. Well, ex-fiancé.  
  
Livy: Your Mom was engaged?  
  
Reilly: (nods) Yeah. He was great. He was the one who got me started on basketball. I always wanted to play but.y'know, I didn't have anyone to teach me.  
  
Livy: Sorta like a father figure?  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) I.I always wanted a dad. And I woulda done anything to have my real one, but.y'know Garry was there.  
  
Livy: (smiles and nods. Pause) Why did he leave?  
  
Reilly: (thinks for a minute) I don't really wanna talk about it.  
  
Livy: (nods, and looks out the window)  
  
Reilly: (stands up) You wanna go to the park? I'll teach you how to do a three pointer.  
  
Livy: (smiles and stands up) All right.  
  
Reilly: (smiles) Great!  
  
____________________________________  
  
[A week later. Reilly's barely spoken to Ross, and he is getting frustrated. She's been coming home late at night without telling him where she's been. Ross is getting fed up of it]  
  
______________________________________  
  
[Scene: Central Perk (I've hardly any scenes in here so :)) Ross, Chandler and Joey are there. Joey and Chandler on the couch. Ross on the chair]  
  
Ross: Look guys, this is really bugging me now. It's been about two months!  
  
Chandler: Talk to her man.  
  
Joey: Yeah, Rachel's gonna be here in three weeks! You'd better talk to her before or she's just gonna want to leave!  
  
Ross: (sighs)  
  
Chandler: When she comes home tonight, ask her why she's ignoring you.  
  
Ross: I don't know when she'll be home, she's coming home at about 11, 12 at night!  
  
Joey: Uh, isn't it dangerous for a 13 year old girl to be wandering around New York at 12 at night?  
  
Chandler: Just talk to her.  
  
Ross: (looks down, then up) Yeah, I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya, remember this story? I haven't posted the next part to this in about.well ages! I think it was in March. So this is for anyone who wants to read what the rest of it is :)  
  
[b]Disclamer[/b]: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Bright Kauffman and Crane productions.  
  
[b]What's Happened[/b] - After Ross and Rachel broke up, she found out she was pregnant and left without telling the guys. She met a guy, Garry, who helped them out for a while, and they got engaged. But when their daughter, Ashley, dies of leukaemia they call it off and haven't seen each other since. Now, about fourteen/fifteen years into the future, she has a thirteen, nearly fourteen, year old daughter, Reilly, and the two of them get along great. However, Rachel has trouble finding work, and when it comes up to the anniversary of her second baby's death, she commits suicide. She survives, but Reilly doesn't have anyone to go to, except Ross. So she comes over, doesn't get along with him because she finds out why him and Rachel split up. Whilst in an argument, Reilly lets it slip why she hates him so much.and that's where we got to :)  
  
Okay, little things to know (or remember :) ) Monica and Chandler are married and have a daughter, Livy.  
  
Changed what [link=http://members.tripod.com/ohreallynow/pics/26.jpg]Reilly[/link looks like.  
  
The first few scenes are what happened so far. There's about one or two scenes from each part, you can skip 'em if you don't need to read it! :)  
  
[b]Part 1[/b] [Scene: An apartment. Rachel is sitting at a kitchen table eating some cereal. A young blond haired girl comes down the stairs in a dressing gown]  
  
Girl: (In a sweet, joking voice) Good morning, mother!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) Don't call me that it makes me sound old!  
  
Girl: (laughs too) You're not old though.  
  
Rachel: (smiles and shakes her head) So what have you got at school today, then?  
  
Girl: (rolling her eyes) Well I've got chemistry, that's all I'm saying!  
  
Rachel: (laughs again) Rye!  
  
Reilly: (laughing) What I hate it! It's soooo boring! (sits down at the plate infront of her and grabs the cereal box)  
  
Rachel: Are we still having that girls' night in tonight?  
  
Reilly: You bet!  
  
Reilly: (swallows) Remember that guy who gave you his phone number?  
  
Rachel: (eyes her) Yeah?  
  
Reilly: (grinning) Well, aren't you gonna call him? (cheekily) He was cute.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) I think I'll just enjoy single life for the moment, Sweetie.  
  
Reilly: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, that's what you always say! You haven't been on a date since Cal!  
  
Rachel: Well I do!  
  
Reilly: (looks at her) Oh, come on. Don't you feel just a little tempted to call?  
  
Rachel: Nope.  
  
Reilly: (teasingly) Not at all?  
  
Rachel: No.  
  
Reilly: Not just a teeny, weeny, little.  
  
Rachel: Okay, okay! Maybe a little.  
  
Reilly: Ha!  
  
Rachel: Ha!  
  
(They smiles at each other, and Reilly takes another spoonful of cereal)  
  
[Scene: Cemetery: Reilly is at the grave]  
  
Reilly: Hey sis (smiles slightly) Happy birthday. (Pulls a box out the bag, and opens it, there's a little blue and pink bear made out of flowers in it, she puts it down on the grave, then opens the card and puts it in front of it) Mom told me about my dad last week. His names Ross Geller and he's a palaeontologist. (pause) Mom says he was really sweet, but I don't get why she left him. She said he did something to hurt her (pause) We, uh, haven't heard from your dad in a while, but I bet he still comes here. I miss you. (pause) I'd better go, I haven't been to school today. Love you. (stands up and walks away. The camera rests on the grave stone 'Ashley Marie Carter Died on the 11th April 2001 May She Rest In Peace')  
  
[b]Part 2[/b]  
  
[Cut to: Bathroom. Rachel comes in, and pushes the door, not shut. She sits on the toilet and looks unsurely at the knife. Then looks at her wrist, taking a breath, she slowly lowered the knife towards it]  
  
[Scene: Rachel's apartment. About 9 o' clock. Reilly and Brad are coming in, laughing]  
  
Reilly: (looking around, smiling) Mom? (pause) Mom, are you here? (looks at Brad)  
  
Brad: Maybe she just went out for something.  
  
Reilly: (worriedly) Uh yeah (walking into the kitchen) Do you want a drink?  
  
Brad: Yeah, I'm just gonna use the toilet first.  
  
Reilly: (taking two mugs down, and pulling out a bottle of coke) Okay.  
  
Brad: (walks towards the bathroom, and pushes the door open, and sees Rachel lying on the floor, her wrists bleeding) Oh my god! Reilly!  
  
Reilly: (nearly drops the bottle) What, what is it?  
  
Brad: (just motions with his hand for her to come over)  
  
Reilly: (puts the bottle down, and quickly walks over, and sees Rachel, her face turns pale) Mom!  
  
[Cut to: An office. A woman (not one of those horrible women you see in movies) is sitting there. Reilly is sitting across from her]  
  
Mrs Fraser: Well, it seems your father is in New York.  
  
Reilly: (takes a deep breath) Yeah I know.  
  
Mrs Fraser: Your mother isn't well enough at the moment to take care of you, so the social services think it would be better for you to go and stay with you dad, until your mom is well enough to care for you both.  
  
Reilly: (shocked) They're wanting me to go and stay with my dad?  
  
Mrs Fraser: I know this is going to be difficult (Reilly looks away frustrated) This is the only option.  
  
Reilly: (looks at her, angrily) I don't wanna stay with him! I don't wanna go to New York! I wanna stay here with Mom! She needs me! I can't stay with my dad! I just.I can't! I don't know him! He doesn't even know I exist!  
  
Mrs Fraser: We're going to contact him. (Reilly looks away, obviously upset)  
  
Reilly: (firmly, with tears in her eyes) No.  
  
Mrs Fraser: Sweetheart, I'm afraid you have no choice.  
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's. Reilly and Phoebe are there]  
  
Reilly: (surprised and angry) He cheated one her?! Why would he do that to Mom!  
  
Phoebe: Well, he was pretty upset when she decided to take a break.  
  
Reilly: (shakes her head) I can't believe anyone would do that to Mom.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah well, it happened quite a lot to her actually.  
  
Reilly: (look at her) But this is my dad! He cheated on her! (stands up) Oh my god, I hate him for this.  
  
Phoebe: Reilly. He's your dad.  
  
Reilly: (angry) He doesn't know anything about me! (stands up and walks over to the door)  
  
[b]Part 3[/b]  
  
[Scene: A room, Rachel is there with Dr Milan again]  
  
Rachel: (looking down) When I found out Ashley had leukaemia.I.I felt like I'd failed her, like.like I'd failed Reilly because she didn't have her real dad. (pause) I'd failed both my children, you have no idea what that feels like. (pause) I was told she had about 12 months to live, 18 at the most.but she died at four. (wipes at a tear in her eye) I just shut out after that.Reilly, she.she didn't understand properly, I'd always given her all the attention she ever wanted (takes a deep breath) Garry stuck around after that, for four months.looking after her (she's crying silently) But.then something happened to her. We spent hours in that hospital, just waiting.I realised then, I couldn't keep doing that. My little girl need me, and I needed her. (pause, she wipes her eyes) But.although I could face Reilly, I couldn't face Garry. (pause) I called of the engagement while we were there, but asked him to stay for Reilly, until we found out if she was all right. (pause) I was so happy when the doctor came and said the operation went good. She had a fractured skull and a broken leg. I couldn't believe someone so small could survive that.  
  
Dr Milan: But she did.  
  
Rachel: (nods, slowly.)  
  
[Scene: Reilly is trying to get away from a guy (Will)]  
  
Reilly: (angry) Why are you following me?  
  
Will: Trying to be friendly.  
  
Reilly: By stalking me?! (before he could reply, she made a sharp turn into the girls toilets)  
  
Will: (groans, then turns away and walks towards his locker)  
  
Reilly: (after a few minutes, walks out and looks around. She quickly walks up to her locker and puts her books in it, then turns and walks away)  
  
  
  
[Scene: Ross'. It's about 11.30. Ross is sitting on the couch waiting for Reilly to come home. The door opens and Reilly walks in]  
  
Reilly: (just looks at him for a minute, then starts to walk towards her room)  
  
Ross: Reilly (stands up) I need to talk to you.  
  
Reilly: (stops, and reluctantly turns around. She just looks at him)  
  
Ross: Look, I'm really getting fed up with your attitude...  
  
Reilly: (angry) Don't go getting all 'dad' on me now!  
  
Ross: I am your dad, Reilly. And you'd better accept that.  
  
Reilly: (just glares at him)  
  
Ross: (more softly) Look Reilly. I just want you to talk to me.  
  
Reilly: (looks away) I don't want to talk to you, okay.  
  
Ross: You're my daughter (Reilly looks at him) and I want to be apart of your life.  
  
Reilly: You've said that before.  
  
Ross: Well it's true! (Reilly sighs and look away)  
  
Reilly: (looks back at him. Shouting) I've managed to survive the last 14 years without you okay! I don't need you now!  
  
Ross: (shouting back) There must have been a time you wanted your dad!  
  
Reilly: (just stares at him. Not shouting, but firmly) When I was younger, every parents evening, every fathers day, every Christmas, every birthday. (shouting) But you know what, I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 14 years old!  
  
Ross: That wasn't my choice!  
  
Reilly: (turns around and kicks a shelf, causing a photo frame to fall on the floor. She looks at it before picking it up. It's a picture of Carol)  
  
Ross: (seeing it) That's my ex-wife.  
  
Reilly: (looks up) Let me guess, you cheated on her too, right?  
  
Ross: (stares at her shocked)  
  
End of Part 4 


	9. Part Five Trailer

I still need to finish writing this part, so I put up the trailer.  
  
Trailer for Never Not Be Friends Part 5  
  
(Ross: I'll do anything to make it up to you)  
  
"iRoss and Reilly try to talk./i"  
  
(Ross: Look, Reilly. I know what I did to your Mom was.(pauses and looks down) But I still loved her (he looks up) I was hurting, and I've always regretted doing what I did, but.I really want you to give me a chance. Please) (Reilly: (leans over and hugs him))  
  
"iThe guys prepare to see Rachel again./i"  
  
(Chandler: (walking over) Camon, Mon, it's Rachel. She won't mind a little mess (drops his magazine on the kitchen table) Monica: (sees it) Chandler!!! Chandler: (quickly picks it up))  
  
(Phoebe: I can't believe we're gonna see Rachel again! Joey: (excited) I know, I can't wait!)  
  
(Reilly: (comes out her room in a red top and a pair of flare jeans, excited) Mom's coming today. Ross: (not so excited) Yeah, I know.)  
  
"iAnd Ross and Rachel row./i"  
  
(Ross: You left, without even telling me you were pregnant. Pregnant with 'my' daughter! I missed 13 years, of her life because of your selfish decision! Rachel: (upset, hurt and angry) Don't judge me, Ross!! You have no idea, what I've been through since I found out I was pregnant!)  
  
"iPart 5 of Never Not Be Friends, coming soon./i"  
  
"Reilly: (her eyes glimmering with tears) It's too late." 


End file.
